


Our Tied Up Dimensions

by Destielssniper



Series: Role-play Turned into a Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Double Penetration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Dean Winchester/Younger Castiel/Younger Dean Winchester, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom Castiel, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt that takes them on an unexpected turn when a Witch throws them into an alternate universe where they meet their teenage selves. While there Dean learns things about himself and this world that he never expected.





	Our Tied Up Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a group roleplay from my three friends and I. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or confusion. I tried my best to type out who is who.
> 
> WARNING: Dean is his current age. Teen Dean is 18 and teen Castiel is 16. If this isn't your style then please do not read.

"Dammit Sammy get your ass movin' " Dean shouts behind him as he jumps through the bright green portal in front of him, hoping that his little brother was right behind him. It had been a close one, the witch they were after had almost gotten away. He lands with a this on solid, carpeted ground and groans. "Son of a bitch." He grips his head as he gets back to his feet and looks around. The room is very teenager like, rock posters, a little black teddy bear hidden half way under the bed and clothes scattered across the floor. School books lay spread across the desk in the corner and an old computer glares at him, the word pad blank and blinking at him. "What the hell?"

Sam jumped into the portal right after Dean did. He ran into his brother making the both of them get knocked onto the floor. The portal closed behind them. Sam groaned and rolled to his side. Immediately he hit his head on a wooden object. “Ouch! What the hell did I knock into? Where are we?” He rubbed his head and finally took a look around the area they landed on.

Dean woke up instantly and grabbed his gun that was under his pillow as he pointed it at the older adult. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my room! I'm calling the cops!" He said as he turned on his light. He still had his gun pointed towards them as he had it cocked making sure the safety was off.

"Woah kid!" He grabs his own gun out of his waist holster and aims it at the kid. That's when he realizes that the boy he's staring at is himself. His eyes widen and he backs up. "What the hell?" He looks back at Sammy and motions to Young Dean. "Are you seeing this?!"

Sam raised his hands slowly and looked between the two. He was as confused as his brother. "Did the witch send us back in time?"

Dean still had his gun pointed at them. "You shouldn't be here! You need to leave now, or I will call the cops!" He said looking at them with a blank expression showing no fear.

"Alright, we'll get out of your hair okay? Can you at least tell us where we are? We'll leave you and your family alone I promise." Sam tried to calm the teenager down by talking softly and showing no harm.

"Listen kid, I could care less about the cops. What year is it? This ain't no grubby hotel room. I haven't lived in a house since I was four. What kind of joke is this?" Dean did a once over of the room again.

Sam gave his brother a bitch face. "Really Dean? Couldn't you just follow my lead for once? We're going to get killed."

"Yeah, like that's a threat anymore." He rolls his eyes and glares at his younger self. "Come on kid, speak up. Where are we? What year, town, age."

The teenager looked at him "Kansas city, 2005. I'm 17!"

"That can't be right. The witch must’ve sent us to another dimension. Your younger self is living in a house. A nice house actually." Sam observed the room again and made a little noise at the back of his throat. They never had something this nice before. The nicest thing they have now is the bunker that they could at least call home.

"What the hell is going on?" He lowers his gun and runs a hand through his hair. "This can't be right. Where's Sammy? Is Mom alive? What about Dad? I want answers and I want them soon."

Dean groaned. "Calm down with all those damn questions! Plus I don't even know you. How the hell do I know that I can trust you?"

Sam glanced at his brother and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sure your older self can tell you something only you know.."

"Alright, how about this. The first time you ever touched yourself you cried because it was a fantasy about a guy. How's that for something only we know?" He raises an eyebrow and frowns.

Sam grimaced and shook his head. "That does sound like Dean."

Dean blushed and bit his lower lip. "Alright...fine...I believe you..What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked as he lowered his gun, confused.

"The hell if I know. We were chasing a witch through a portal and ended up here." He puts away his gun and sighs. "We need to find a hotel room or something.”

“Is your parents awake kid? We’ll just sneak out of the house and be on our merry way” Sam said.

Dean licked his lips. "Uhh they are asleep. It's 1 in the morning, and I don’t think there's no motels near here. We have a basement though.." he shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure your parents would go in the basement at some point. There has to be some little shit hotels or something around here somewhere." He furrows his brow and looks around the room again. "Dude. You have a Teddy Bear?"

Sam tried to hold in his laughter and covered it with a cough. “Well, we better get going if you want to stay at a hotel Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and kicked the teddy bear under his bed. "Yeah...I do...my boyfriend won it for me when we were at the carnival...it was our first date..."

"Well ain't that cute. Wait, you have a boyfriend? What the hell. Ya know what, I don't want to know. Come on Sammy." He turns towards the door and moves out of the room.

“At least he’s out of the closet unlike you” Sam mumbled under his breath as he followed his brother.

"Also my parents barely use the Basement anymore, so you won't get caught if you use it. My boyfriend and I sneak down there all the time to play pool and get a little drunk.." he said biting his lower lip.

"I really don't need to know." He glares at Sam and sighs. "Alright, sure. Whatever. It'll be cheaper this way."

The brothers went down to the basement. Sam glanced over at Dean. “What are we going to do?”

"I don't know Sam. I guess we're gonna hang around here and figure out how the hell to get home." He sighs and plops down on an old ragged couch.

“We still have to find that witch Dean.” Sam pointed out.

-

Castiel couldn’t sleep all night so he walked the short distance to Dean’s house in his onesie and big sweater Dean lent him. He knocked on the window and waited for Dean to open it.

Dean woke up when he heard the knock and walked over to the window. When he saw Castiel he opened it. "Cas? What are you doing out here? You’re gonna get sick!" He whispered while he helped him in the room. "Aren't you freezing cold?"

“That’s why I’m wearing a sweater, and I couldn’t sleep.” Castiel shrugged.

Dean chuckled and closed the window once Castiel was inside. He then lightly kissed him and smiled. "I couldn't sleep either. I'm actually glad you came" He moved to lay on the bed and pat it signifying that he wanted Castiel to come and lay down.

Castiel laid down on the bed and nuzzled into Dean with a soft sigh. “You’re really warm.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his waist as he lightly kissed him again. He dragged his fingers up and down Castiel’s back and held him close. "Mm you smell good."

“I did shower before I ‘fell asleep.’” Castiel smiled and closed his eyes.

Dean chuckled lightly. "Well I like it." He rest his chin on to top of Castiel’s head. A few minutes later Castiel managed to finally asleep with a content smile on his face. Dean smiled at the sight before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

The next day the brothers woke up since they only get about four hours of sleep. “Now what do we do? There’s a family in the house. We can’t stay here forever.” Sam said groggily.

"I don't really care what he's doing." He slowly and quietly starts back up the stairs, looming around for any sign of family. When he sees the coast is clear he darts to little Dean's room and bursts inside. "Wake the hell u-" he sees Castiel laying there and his eyes go wide. Sam followed his brother close behind and peeked over his shoulder to look into younger Dean’s room. The two teenagers on the bed were startled awake from Dean’s voice.

Dean grabbed the gun once more when he was startled awake. "Why the hell do you keep barging in like that? I swear! I'll accidentally shoot you and then what? Huh?" He asked annoyed as he put his gun back and groaned.

Dean doesn't say a word, doesn't even move. He just stands there, mouth open slightly, eyes wide. Staring at Castiel.

Dean glared at his older self and hugged Cas protectively as he glared at him. "I wouldn't even think about it Dean!"

Castiel rubbed his eyes and looked at the two on the doorway. “Uhhh..who are they?”

"They are from the future. I just think that they are batshit crazy." The teenager rolled his eyes.

Dean gulps and clenches his fists where they rest by his side's. Castiel in an oversized sweater and onesie with bed head and sleepy eyes. There's something about the scene that just works for him and instantly he feels like a pervert. He looks away and clears his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tries to discreetly adjust his pants.

"You’re me from the future! I know how you work and I know how you think." He growled. He then looked at Castiel and kiss his nose. “I love you.”

Castiel blushed furiously and smiled. “I love you too” he whispered.

"I might actually be sick." Older Dean groans and shrugs and pulls his green t-shirt up to run over his eyes, ridding them of crust. "There's no way you're me. I'm not that dorky."

Sam gave the usual ‘how you doing’ face unaffected by any of this. “I don’t know man. You are pretty dorky.” Sam pointed out.

"Hey! Shut up Sasquatch!" He glares at Sam and shakes his head, purposefully not looking at Cas. "Well you need to get your ass up and show us where a hotel is. I need to shower and change clothes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You may not be a geek but you’re always horny all the damn time. Fine. Can you leave so I can get dressed? I'm only wearing boxers.”

Dean looked at him with a straight face. "Are you serious? Dude. We have the same dick. Like, I've played with that thing on more than one occasion."

“I’m right here, and there’s another teenager in the room Dean!” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes "Fine..." he said getting out of bed and then walked to his dresser. He glanced over at Castiel. "Baby, you want to borrow my shirt? Cause you'll get hot in that onesie."

“I’m fine. I’m actually pretty warm” Castiel smiled.

Dean nodded, "alright. Well we better go before anyone sees us.” He looked over at the two in the doorway. “You guys ready?”

Dean grunts and turns away from the bedraggled Castiel laying among the rumbled sheets. His cheeks have turned an attractive shade of red and he's fidgeting from one foot to another. "Yeah, let's go."

“Finally, I rather be on a lumpy bed than on a couch” Sam complained and followed younger Dean.

Dean walked to the impala and started it up. He then went back upstairs and grabbed a jacket before kissing Cas passionately. "I love you baby." He said against his lips as he hugged him. "You wanna come with or stay here?"

“I’ll stay here. Someone needs to cover for you” Castiel smiled and hugged him back.

Sam stopped his brother before he could go out the door. “You need to stay here. What if the witch comes? Put some sigils up just in case. We’re not the best people the creatures want to see.”

Dean looks between Castiel and Sam before sighing and giving in. "Yeah, you're right. Alright, just call me when you get there and give me the room number. Little me can take me back."

Sam nodded and patted Dean on the back. “I get to boss him around now because I’m older.” He look so damn proud of that with a wicked smile.

He nods at Sam as he leaves out of the room and then turns to look at Castiel. "Hey, uh my name's Dean too. I'm the older version of your boyfriend."

Younger Dean rolled his eyes. "I can just make you sleep on the streets and not show you the motel." He smirked as he followed Sam outside. "So, go ahead, boss me around! You and Dean will be sleeping on park benches.”

Castiel stood up from the bed and looked up at Dean. He had to tilt his head all the way back to be able to see his face. “You’re a lot taller.”

"Ha, yeah, that happens when you grow up I guess." Dean shrugs his shoulders and sticks his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out and touching him.

“Do I grow as tall as you?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Almost, not quite though. Your eyes are the same though." He looks the younger boy up and down. "Still hot.... I mean."

Castiel pouted. “That’s a shame. I wanted to be taller than you.” He crossed his arms. “Younger you always makes fun of how short I am.”

"You are kinda short." Dean smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the desk. "How long you two been together?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Ugh you’re just like him, and it’s been 11 months”

"Duh. I am literally the same person." He shrugs and his smirk deepens. "I can't believe he's actually out. That's a lot better than I ever did, but I'm a lot better at certain things."

Castiel raised an eyebrow “better at what for example?”

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Forget I said anything." He mentally curses himself for forgetting that this kid is younger and he should just stop flirting while he's ahead.

“No, do tell. I’m genuinely very curious.”

"I'm better at sex, obviously. More experience." The moment it leaves his mouth he's mentally slapping himself. 'Damn it, you creeper.'

“I guess so if you’re older...I don’t think Dean has any experience.” Castiel said slowly.

"Yikes. That's embarrassing. Poor kid. I remember having no experience....wait....you two haven’t?” Dean didn’t want to say it out loud.

Castiel blushed and shook his head. “No, we haven’t done ‘it.’” He used his fingers as quotation marks which Dean found very cute.

"Oh...well, why not? I mean, you don't have to tell me or anything." He shrugs and moves over to Dean's bed, plopping down and lounging back, putting his arms behind his head.

Castiel twirled his fingers together and shifted from foot to foot. "It's my first time, and I'm a bit..scared."

"Oh, yeah. That's understandable. I wouldn't wanna risk my vCard with someone who doesn't have any experience either." Dean thought back to when he lost his. It was with a woman who did have a lot of experience. It wasn’t special like how it was supposed to be, but he was a dumb teenager who wanted to get laid.

“He said he did have sex though. Just not with a boy” Castiel shrugged.

"Yeah, there's a world of difference between having sex with a man and having sex with a women. You have to take different precautions."

Castiel tilted his head and thought about what he was going to say before asking. “How does it feel like?”

"If it's done right,like lightning shooting through every part of your body. It curls your toes and all you can see is white for a whole few seconds. It's one of the best experiences I've ever had in my entire life." Dean grins. "Its definitely worth it."

Castiel hesitates for a bit before having the courage to ask. “Could y-you maybe show me..? You’re obviously an expert on this, and I’m really curious..”

Dean’s eyes widen for a second, his mind fighting with him. One side of him is screaming to run far away but the other side, the less rational side is telling him to literally fuck it. This is only an alternate universe, right? What could POSSIBLY happen? Before he can talk himself out of it he's reaches out and grabbing Castiel’s hand, pulling him towards the bed where he still lays. Once he's at the edge he sits up and pulls him down onto his lap. "Oh, I could show you alright."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He was vibrating with excitement, but he was still nervous. “Is it going to hurt..?”

"Maybe at first, not gonna lie, but it doesn't last long and it's worth it in the end." Dean runs his hands along his clothed hips, smirking. "Gotta get you out of this onesie first."

Castiel nodded. First, he took off the big hoodie before climbing off of Dean’s lap. He unzipped the onesie and slipped out of it. He climbed back onto Dean’s lap and hugged him closely. The cold air made him shiver from being exposed.

"Now, that's much better." He runs his hands over the exposed hip bones, letting the feel of warm, naked skin wash over him. His hands continue their trek upwards, running lightly over every piece of exposed flesh that they find. When he gets to the rim of Castiel’s underwear he teases at the elastic for a moment before looking up at the boy with a smirk and dipping his hand below so that his skilled fingers make contact with the soft, silky skin of his groin. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and felt his breathing picking up speed. He clutched onto Dean’s jacket with a white knuckle grip as he felt himself getting touched everywhere. The sensitivity of him being touched made him quiver and bite on his lower lip to keep from making a sound. They probably should’ve went somewhere else, but he was already too eager to stop.

The reaction he pulls from the teenager causes fire to shoot through his own veins, settling to burn low in his belly. In one swift movement he flips them over so that Castiel is laying flat on his back on the bed with Dean hovering over him. He takes a second to look the younger version of his best friend over, the hungry gleam in his eyes brightening. After he's looked his fill he braces both arms on each side of Castiel’s head so that their faces are only centimeters apart. One of his knees pushes between Castiel’s spreading them further apart so that he can just slightly roll his hips, grinding their clothed ground together.

Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s muscular biceps. They felt way different than younger Dean’s biceps. The glint in his eyes told Castiel that Dean knew what he was thinking about which made him blush furiously. When Dean grounded against him he threw his head back on the pillow and let out a low moan of pleasure. Immediately he covered his mouth with one of his hands to keep himself quiet. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to god that no one but Dean heard that. When he didn’t hear anything for a while he opened his eyes and peered up at Dean.

The look of amusement on Dean’s face just makes his growing smirk even more attractive. He leans his head down so that their foreheads are pressed together. One hand ghosts down his side to rest on his hip, keeping Castiel still, and his other hand runs gently down the side of his face, stopping at his lips. He lines their erections up and slowly drags his hips down, and back up in a thrusting motion. It's a light friction, also teasing but also overwhelmingly good.

Dean’s fingers entered his mouth to silence his moans. Even though he had barely started the teenager was already in a flustered mess. He already knew what feeling aroused felt like. This was a new feeling. A better one. He couldn’t move his hips from the grip for more friction. He practically whined and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes. He wanted more, but he still didn’t know what he was asking for. He just wanted to feel that again.

Dean leans his head down further and lets his lips trail over the skin on Castiel’s neck, nipping and sucking on the tender spots right below his ear lobe. The reaction he gets out of the boy under him from just one thrust spurs him on and he begins dragging his hips back and then snapping them forward in a slow thrusting motion. His own breathing begins to pick up a bit as he bites back a groan that tries to escape. He muffled it by sucking a small purple bruise onto Castiel’s shoulder without thinking.

Castiel’s lithe body squirmed from underneath Dean’s larger form. He gasped when he felt Dean’s clothed cock rub against him. He felt so big. He looked down at the purple bruise Dean made then looked up at him. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist and tugged on it to remove his fingers from Castiel’s mouth. “Do you think he’ll notice?” He looked fearful that somehow his boyfriend would see it and wouldn’t want to hear what Castiel has to say.

"Just tell him you hit it on something. Don't worry so much." Dean leans back so that he's sitting on his knees and looks down at Castiel’s body, humming in appreciation. His now free hand reaches down to slip the underwear from the boy’s body, tossing them to the side and licking his lips.

“Well, I’m sorry I worry too much. That’s just a part of my personality. I’m also really bad at lying, but I ho- ah ah ah Dean!” Castiel moaned a little too loudly. He clutched the bed sheets from underneath him and panted heavily. The bright pink blush that formed on his cheeks spread downwards towards his heaving chest. He bit on his bottom lip hard to keep from making anymore noise.

While Castiel was talking Dean was ignoring him and let his fingers travel over the heated flesh of the throbbing cock beneath him and down further to caress the base. He wraps his hand firmly around him and strokes up once before dipping down and flicking his tongue across the tip.

Dean lets his tongue trail down the length of Castiel’s erection, until he reaches the base. His lips make their way to the skin of his thigh where he nips and sucks a path down to the beginning of his ass. When he gets here he stops and pushes both of Castiel’s thighs up so that his legs are resting over his shoulder. Dean gives him one more smirk before ducking down and taking his erection into his mouth, only making it about halfway before it touches the back of his throat.

Castiel turned his head to the side and bit the pillow to keep himself from bleeding on the lips. He dug his heels onto Dean’s back and his toes started to curl from the pleasure he was receiving. The heat on the pit of his stomach started to expand as Dean kept going.

The older man pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head and then dipping down again, taking as much of Castiel in as he can. When he feels his legs tense up around him he pulls off and moves back up so that he's leaning over him again. "I wanna watch you get off." He wraps Castiel's legs tightly around his waist and grinds his hips down into his cock, letting the rough fabric of his jeans create a sweet friction between them. The groans quietly and lays his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Fuck.”

Castiel whined when Dean pulled away. “P-please!” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugged on it a bit. He knew he wasn’t going to get anymore even if he begged. So he wrapped his legs tightly around Dean’s waist and grounded against him. He panted heavily in Dean’s ear as he felt himself tip over the edge. He hid his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as he came all over his chest.

The feeling of Castiel tensing under him sends him spinning over the edge as well and he comes in the confines of his pants. He nuzzles the spot where his head rests, forgetting for a moment that this Castiel isn't his to keep. His heart sinks and he finds it hard to let go just yet.

The boy clutched onto Dean as he panted heavily through his high. He has a content smile on his face and his hair is more messier than before. He laid there on the bed too tired to even move. Yet, he still held onto Dean until he came down from his high.

Once his heart has stopped breaking in his chest he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He makes a vow right then; as soon as he gets home he's going to tell his Castiel that he loves him and stop being such a pussy about it.

Castiel’s grip tighten when Dean tries to pull away. “Wait. C-can you hold me, p-please..?”

The soft plea makes Dean thaw a bit and he barely tries to stop himself from laying back down and wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel's waist. "Well, how was it?"

Castiel smiles and nuzzles into Dean’s warmth. “It was wonderful. I’ve never been this relaxed before.”

"Mm, yeah, gettin off does that. You have a few marks. My bad. I got carried away." He closes his eyes and tries not to think about how much he wishes this could be his life.

“It’s fine. I think I discovered something new about myself. I like being marked.”

Dean leans down and places a soft kiss on his shoulder and smirks. "Well, that's a good thing to know about yourself."

Castiel turned his head to look at him. “And I hope you keep doing that.”

"Keep doing what, sweetheart?" He looks up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Marking me. If there’s an older version of Dean then there must be an older version of myself.”

"Oh uh...yeah. It's not exactly like this where I'm from." Dean pulls away and sits up again, sliding to the edge of the bed.

Castiel sits up as well and covers himself with the blanket. “What do you mean?” He tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes.

"Uh. We aren't together." Dean stands up and stretches, arching his back. "Don't worry about it."

Castiel pursed his lips together. “You know you didn’t have to do this with me if you didn’t feel that way.”

"Who said I didn't feel that way?" He tugs his shirt down and grabs a sharpie from the desk so he can start on the sigils.

“It just seems like it. I’m sorry I’m just assuming here..”

"Well, I do. Look, I'm gonna take care of it." He bends down and draws a sigil under the desk first.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing..?”

"Redecorating." Dean finishes there and moves to the inside of the closet door, drawing a sigil there as well.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Castiel tossed the blanket aside and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. He cleaned the cum off his stomach with a grimace. Then, he tossed the crusty napkins in the trash can before getting off the bed. He grabbed his discarded clothes from the floor and put his underwear and onesie back on.

Dean looks over and gives an amused snort. "How the hell are you actually that cute?"

Castiel shrugged. “I’m just being myself” he smiled.

Dean shakes his head and closes the closet door back. "Alright, that should do it. Guess I'll give Sammy a call."

Castiel peered under the desk with curiosity then looked back at Dean. “I don’t think his parents would like the redecorating.”

"That's ok, who says they have to know?" Dean gives him a wink and pulls out his cell, dialing Sam’s number.

Sam pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID before answering. “What’s up?”

"You at the hotel yet? I’m all set here.”

“Yeah, we found one. We’re heading over there after I order us a room. We’ll go over there once we’re done.”

"Ok, see you then. Make it snappy." Dean hangs up and looks down at his phone, pulling up Castiel's name and staring at his contact picture for a minute.

Just then they hear a knocking on the door. “Hey Dean you up?” It was Sam. Castiel glanced over at the clock then at Dean. “He woke up pretty early.” His eyes widen and he darts into the closet, quickly closing the door behind him.

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it. “Hey Sam. Dean isn’t here he went out to go do something.”

"Dean? As in my brother Dean? Got up early to leave the house without being forced? Why?" Sam looked at him in confusion. His brother was always cranky in the morning and did not want to go anywhere so early.

Castiel shrugged, “when I woke up he was already up. He said he’ll come back though. He won’t take long.”

Sam raises an eyebrow and looks at Castiel suspiciously. "Oookay, well mom left for work just now and I'm having cereal. You can eat too if you want."

“I am actually pretty hungry. What about your dad? Is he still sleeping?” Castiel followed Sam as he moves away from the door to go downstairs.

"Yeah, he had to work late last night." They walked inside the kitchen and sat down on the dining table to eat some cereal.

Dean made it home and parked the impala and turned it off before looking at the front door. "Looks like little Sammy is awake...he can't see you! You’re going to have to climb up through my window to Dean..." he said looking at Sam before getting out of the impala and closing the door. He walked up to the front door and opened it. He then smirked to himself. "Honey I'm home!" He said jokingly and looked at Castiel before hugging him from behind. "Mm whatcha eatin'?"

Castiel looked towards the front door and smiled. “I’m eating cereal with your brother. See I told you he would come back!”

“Man, I should've stayed forever so you can be wrong." He said jokingly as he smiled and kissed him lightly before catching a whiff of something. "Cas? What is that smell?"

“Don’t smell me it might be because I’ve been sweating, and that’s disgusting.” Castiel wrinkled his nose and turned around to face Dean. “I guess you were right that it’ll be too hot.”

Dean shook his head, "no....it’s not" He sighed and squinted his eyes. "I guess I’ll find out later." He stole a bite of Castiel’s cereal with a smirk before walking to the kitchen and getting himself a bowl of cereal.

“Find out about what? What do I smell like?” Castiel asked. He turned his head and sniffed at where Dean was sniffing. “Is this a way telling me that I stink?” He narrowed his eyes at him.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "No! I'm not saying you stink. You smell like....." he thought for a moment and then leaned forward towards Castiel’s ear "You smell like cum. Don't tell me you jerked off? In....my room?" He smirked.

Castiel blushed furiously and laid his head on the table. “I’m right here you know!” Sam rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Dean snickered and looked at Sam. "How could you possibly hear what I said when I whispered it in his ear? Huh?" He shook his head. "Mmm really Cas? You have some explaining to do.”

“Well, you’re a very loud whisperer” Sam sighed and took his bowl of cereal to his room.

“There is no explanation for this..” Castiel mumbled.

Dean chuckled. "Yes there is! You don't need to be ashamed, it's a totally natural thing." He nuzzled his face in Castiel’s neck..

“But it’s not natural when you do it in someone else’s house” Castiel mumbled.

"Well, when you gotta do it then you gotta do it. I'm not mad baby. Next time whenever you need to do it then I'll help you.” He smirked and winked at him.

“Oh, you helped quite wonderfully.”

Dean squinted his eyes and looked at him confused. "What? He didn't....did he? I'm going to kill him!" He clenched his fits as he stood up.

“What do you mean? I was just thinking about you.” Castiel quickly explained.

Dean bit his lip. He instantly felt stupid and ashamed for jumping to conclusions. He sat back down in his seat. "O-Oh...next time text me or call me, and I'll help you out. It's not like I haven't done any of this stuff before.”

“I didn’t have a phone nearby, and the bed was just too comfy to move.”

"I said if you ever feel like that again then call me, and I'll take care of it." He said kissed his boyfriend lightly. "Come lay down with me. I want to cuddle."

“Aw man. Let’s see if my old age can let me climb through a window.” Sam walked towards the side of the house where Dean’s room is at. At least it was open since Castiel climbed through it last night. He climbed through the window and almost slipped a couple of times. “I’m here Dean. Where you at?”

Dean slides out of the closet and grins at Sam. "Well, look at you princess, climbing through my window. How romantic." He slides his phone back into his pocket and moves over to the bedroom door, he had heard Sam go back into his room so he just walked right out the door and down the steps. "Welcome home sweetheart, breakfast is on the table." He bats his eyes at younger Dean and steals Castiel's bowl of cereal.

“Hey! Why don’t you grab your own! Ugh, both of you act exactly the same” Castiel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I feel bad for my younger self” Sam sighed. He plopped down on an empty chair.

Dean glared at him "I'm not your sweetheart!" He flipped him off as he held Castiel. "Great minds think alike! Well, same minds think alike. Oh, and his cereal is soggy anyways. So have fun eating soggy cereal" he smirked.

"I ain't gotta problem with soggy cereal.” He finishes off the bowl and drains the milk, tossing it in the sink. "Ugh, you two are so mushy it makes me wanna puke." He moves to the door and glances back at Sammy. "Come on Sammy, we got some research to do. Unless you two love birds wanna help."

Sam stood up from his seat and walked over to his brother. “We don’t need anymore help, and I doubt they’ll know what we’re doing.”

"Well sorry, we were raised with the NORMAL life! Not the 'hunting' life or whatever the hell you guys call it” he glared at Dean.

"Don't knock my life kid, it ain't the best and I don't have the shit you do but I have a brother that I take care of and an angel that takes care of me. So you shut your mouth."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, you have your life and we have ours. Just go do whatever the hell you need to do and leave us the hell alone."

He looks at Cas and shakes his head. "I don't see why you stay with this prick, you could do a lot better." He turns and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sam followed after Dean. “I never thought you would argument with yourself, but here we are.”

"I'm an asshole." He looks around and groans. "Dammit, looks like we're walking. Come on long legs get going."

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m going to leave you behind.”

"Keep it up and I'll jump on your back and make you carry me there. "

“I’ll drop you before you can even jump.”

"You would let your heroic older brother fall on his ass you bitch."

“Annoying older brother” Sam corrected. “And the hotel isn’t that far, so stop being a big baby you jerk.”

"You're getting grumpy in your old age Samantha." He punches him in the shoulder and starts walking, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So uh....can't believe Cas is here."

“Yeah, now I have a clear imagine of how Jimmy looked like when he was a teenager. Does he still act like our Cas?” Sam looked at his brother with curiosity.

Dean hesitates for a minute, his cheeks going pink before he clears his throat. "Uh, no man. He's way different. From uh....from what I could tell anyway."

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What did you guys do while we were gone?”

"I drew sigils." He says this far too fast to be convincing.

“But how did you realize he’s different? I mean he still has that confused look on his face and looks like he still has a stick up his ass. The only difference is that he’s wearing something different and dating a younger version of yourself.” Sam shrugged.

"Stop asking so many damn questions Sammy, why does it matter. He ain't my.....our Cas." He walks ahead a bit, his cheeks brightening in color as he thinks about exactly how this Castiel is different from his Castiel.

“Alright alright geez. It looks like that stick went up yours too” Sam mumbled.

As soon as this leaves Sam's mouth Dean stumbles over his own two feet, choking on air with wide eyes. "Dammit Sammy!"

Sam patted him on the back and smirked at him before going ahead. They finally arrived at the motel. “Room 227.”

"I actually hate you, I hope you know that." He moves into the room and sighs, deciding to just get it over with and clean off his pants that have become stiff at the crotch area.

“The feeling is mutual big bro. Now go do whatever you need to do while I get started on the research.”

"You're mutual." Dean mumbles as he walks into the bathroom and strips out of his pants. He leaves his boxers on for the sake of modesty and washes the stains out of his pants. He sighs and grabs his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, plopping down on the toilet lid and scrolling through his contacts. He comes to Castiel's name and hesitates for a second before clicking it and typing out a text. He erases a simple greeting five times before he sends a simple message.

'Hey Cas.'

Castiel heard his phone rang. He took his personal device out of his pocket and checked the message he received. It took him a while to type out a response since he still couldn’t quite master texting.

‘Hello Dean.’

As soon as Castiel's text comes through his face lights up like the Las Vegas strip. He's quick to text back and doesn't hesitate before he hits send.

'I miss you man!'

Castiel smiled without even thinking about it.

‘I miss you too, Dean. I hope the hunt is going well so far.’

'Uhh well, we might have gotten thrown into an alternate dimension. '

He ducks his head even though nobody can see him and sighs before sending off another message as well.

'I wanna come home.'

‘An alternate dimension? How did this happen?’

'A witch. That's not the point. I'm bored and younger me is an asshole.'

He sighs and hits the facetime button so that Castiel can actually see his pout.

Castiel answered the FaceTime call and was surprised to see Dean’s face. “You’re in an alternate universe where you’re younger?” He confirmed,

"Yeah, it's weird man. Hey, you're here too! Younger and different. I had to wash my pants and I'm bored. Entertain me. Oh and help me get the hell out of here before I beat myself up."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes identical to how the younger version of himself does it. “I’ll see what I can do. Jack has been quite a handful, but I’ll try my best.”

"Come on ba.....Cas." Dean catches himself right before the term of endearment slips out of his mouth and clears his throat. "Jack can handle himself. I'm bored."

"I don't understand what you want me to do. You've told me multiple times I'm a very boring person."

"You're not boring Cas, I'm just an asshole." Dean sighs and looks down at his lap. "I just...uh....I miss...y-you and stuff." He blushes and looks away from the phone.

Castiel smiled, " I miss you and stuff too Dean.."

He gives Castiel a small smile and sighs. "My pants are drying and I have to sit in the bathroom so Sam doesn't see my junk."

"What happen to your pants?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh....." His face goes blood red and he scratches the back of his head. "To be fair, it's your fault.....I mean...uh...fuck." He is an awful liar when it comes to Castiel.

"I'm sorry? Even though I don't understand how it would be my fault." Castiel did look concerned like he had done something wrong.

"LOOK, I can't help it if oversized sweater get my engine revving ok?!" The hunter blurted out without thinking.

Castiel still looked confused but decided to brush it off as one of Dean's weird habits. "So about the case. Did the witch send you through that portal? Is she there with you or still in this universe?"

He is extremely grateful for the change of subject and sighs in relief. "Uh, we aren't actually sure. Sammys doing some research now and we left little me and you at their house. I put some warding up for them though, while little me and Sammy went to get our hotel room."

"Even if little you is an asshole you'll still protect them." Castiel always admired that about Dean.

"Yeah well, what can I say. Gotta watch my own ass right?" He shrugs and looks down at his boxers wincing. "Hang on a second Cas, let me take these boxers off." He sits the phone down and stands, stripping out of his boxers and washing those out in the sink too.

And that's when Jack decided to be a cock block and enter the room. "What are you watching?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not watching anything." Castiel quickly explained and turned his phone over. Dean should've turned his phone over in the first place. It looked like the angel had got caught watching porn or something.

Dean hears Jack and rolls his eyes with a small smile. He finishes washing out his boxers and lays them on the sink to dry. He sits his bare back on the toilet and picks his phone back up. "Hey Jack! Quit being nosey."

Castiel sighed and turned over the phone. “I’m sorry about that. He was in Sam’s room messing around with his laptop. I thought he would be busy for a couple of hours. He misses Sam a lot by the way.”

He shrugs and leans back. "Eh, it's alright. Not like we were doing something dirty. Hey, do you have any over sized sweaters?" He grins at the angel.

“What do you mean like it? I love it! Not even the new car my parents bought me can beat this. Especially since it’s from you.”

“No, this is the only outfit I have.” Castiel looked down at his outfit and picks on his trench coat.

"Damn. I'm buying you some sweaters and flannels. You need something more than that fancy get up." Dean winks and sighs. "Man, my balls are cold and I'm bored."

Jack wrinkled his nose when he heard Dean. “I’m right here you know.”

“Don’t mind him Jack. He’s just a ‘loner with a boner’ as Sam says.” Castiel teased.

"I wouldn't have a boner if you'd quit looking like that." He mumbles under his breath and looks away. "And I'm not a loner. I thought we were cool Cas."

“We are cool. I’m just repeating what Sam said.”

"Man, don't listen to Sam. He's an asshole. You wound me. Now I'll have to sit here, naked, pouting."

“You can take a warm bath. Jack seems to like those very much whenever he’s in a bad mood. Especially when Sam helps him out.”

"I don't have anyone to help me with a bath." Dean smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "And I bet Jack does. Bet he doesn't get clean though."

“Enough about Jack’s bath routine. I think he can help us open the portal since he opened the one to another alternative universe when he was born.”

"You're no fun. Why don't you watch a porn every now and then Jesus." He sighs and stands, grabbing his now dry clothes and sitting his phone down again to slip them on. "Alright, I'll let Sam know and we'll go witch hunting."

“Why would I want to watch porn? It’s weird seeing strangers engage in sexual intercourse.”

"So you can learn a thing or two. Come on man, act like it's not appealing." He steps out into the main hotel room and smirks. "Tell Jack his boyfriends snoozing when he's supposed to be working "

“Where did you sleep? He must be really tired if he’s snoozing instead of working.” Castiel frowned when he saw Sam’s head down.

"We slept on little Dean's couch. It was lumpy and Sam's big giant legs kept trying to kill me." Dean moves over to Sam and nudges him awake. "Alright Cas, I'm going to get this kid up and going so we can find this witch, you guys work on getting us out of here ok?"

Jack's face pops up in front of Cas' with a grin and he waves. "Hello Dean, I hope you two get back soon!" He dips out of the picture again and shoots off back to Sam's room.

“Alright, I’ll see you two soon, and stay safe.” Castiel waved also before ending the call.

“You were talking to your boyfriend?” Sam mumbled and rubbed his eyes as he lifted his head up.

"He's not my boyfriend......yet." Dean puts his phone back into his pocket and sighs. "He said that Jack could probably open the portal back up so we need to go and try and find that witch. Where do we start?"

“I’ve been looking through articles about anything weird going on. Sightings of a witch, and I found a couple.”

"Alright, what have ya got?" He plops down on the bed and sighs, ready to just get out of this universe and back to his own.

“The witch didn’t get too far. The town with weird sightings is an hour away. We can go check it out.” Sam wrote down the address and handed it to his brother.

After they had checked the place out they did find the witch, but she was pissed off. She had threatened them, but Dean being Dean didn’t really believe her. Meanwhile, Sam was a bit anxious because he felt a bad vibe. “What should we do now? She disappeared again, and we have no clue where she would go. Should we go check out the house? The witch must’ve passed through there since we landed in younger Dean’s room. What if she goes back to open the portal?” Sam shared his theory to Dean.

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea. I'll go back there, you go and check out all of the little voodoo shops and palm readers. See if any of them know anything." Dean throws in his leather coat and slides his phone in his pocket.

Sam nodded, “good idea. I’ll meet you here in a couple of hours.”

Dean walks for a whole ten minutes, reaching Dean's house and skidding through his window.

Younger Dean heard all the noises and got a little excited thinking it was Castiel. Once he realized it was the hunter he groaned and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

Older Dean rolls his eyes and leans against the desk. "Oh shut up. I'm hear to keep your ass safe." He glares over at him and huffs.

Dean heard the doorbell ring. Finally, Castiel was here. He looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen. If you’re going to give me 'THE TALK' then you don't need to bother, father already gave it to me!"

Castiel arrived at Dean’s house and because he’s polite he rang the doorbell. John was the one who answered the door and smiled down at him. “Dean! Be a gentleman and come get your boyfriend.” John called out.

Dean sighed, "alright" He hollered back. He jogged downstairs and spotted Castiel. "Hey baby! Follow me." He grabbed Castiel’s hand and lead him upstairs while biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

The second Older Dean heard John’s voice he tensed up, hands clenched at his side's and eyes trained on the floor. When the two teens walk into the room he immediately moves over to Castiel, grabbing his face and inspecting him. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Younger Dean growled as he smacked his hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Cas is fine...John is nice! He's not a fucking dick, I don't know why the hell you’re so worried about MY boyfriend anyways.”

Castiel looked at up at him in a confusion. “No..as he said. John is nice.”

He relaxes once Castiel confirms that he's alright and steps back, sticking his hands in his pockets. He looks down at ground and clears his throat. "Look, where I come from Johns not so nice okay? It's just a basic concern."

Castiel frowned and laid a hand on older Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. You don’t have to share just know you’re not alone.”

"It doesn't mean you could baby my boyfriend. Trust me if John did hurt him then I would've taken care of it. I'm not weak." He said glaring at Dean before sitting on his bed and watched them.

Dean shoots a glare at his younger self and then looks at Castiel, his eyes softening. "Yeah, thanks." He gives him a small smile and runs a hand through his hair. "So, I'm here to look out for you two. Entertain me."

"What do you mean by entertain? Like...you want me to make out with Cas in front of you?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows at him as he looked at Castiel and then back at his older self.

Castiel rolled his eyes and took his hand off of Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t mind him. Teenage hormones.”

"I hate to tell you but those never go away." Dean smirks and looks Castiel up and down quickly. "Ya know what, maybe you two should make out. You both need to get laid and I'm bored."

The teenager held out his arms as he positioned himself comfortably and looked at Castiel. "Well, he is right. Come here."

Castiel looked between the two nervously. “Uhh...” He was still nervous about losing his virginity, but Dean had been so patient with him. He sighed, “o-okay.” He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down on the bed next to him.

Older Dean licks his lips and takes a seat on the floor beside the bed, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands, watching the two closely.

Dean smiled at Castiel before he kissed him passionately as he lightly cupped the back of his neck. He could already feel his chest pumping quickly as he closed his eyes trying to imagine his older self not being there. Castiel gasped quietly and let his eyes flutter shut. He placed a hand on Dean’s arm and clutched his shirt with the other.

Dean groaned in the kiss as he licked Castiel’s bottom lip before biting it signifying for Castiel to open his mouth for him. Castiel parted his lips and felt Dean’s tongue explore his mouth. He let out a low moan as the teenager kept licking at his sensitive spots. Dean smirked hearing him moan. He trailed his hands to Castiel’s hips before pulling him into his lap as he continued to explore his mouth.Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck tightly and let him dominate the kiss. He cupped the back of his neck then raised his hand to play with Dean’s hair.

Older Dean watches with rapt attention as his younger self and the younger version of Castiel explore each other. He can feel his own pants tightening and he has to adjust his position, pushing his semi erection away from the seem of his jeans.

Dean moaned into the kiss as he bucked his hips a little against Castiel’s while he nipping softly at his tongue with a slight smirk. Castiel groaned when their clothed cocks rubbed against each other. He pulled away from the kiss to lay his forehead on Dean’s. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was panting heavily against Dean’s lips.

Dean gripped his hips while he tried to encourage him to move his hips as well. "Move your hips with mine."

Older Dean leans forward and smirks. "This is great and all but nobody's naked yet and I'm just aching to see some skin.”

Castiel was startled from older Dean’s deep voice. He had forgotten he was still there. Watching them. He gulped and got off Younger Dean’s lap to take off his shoes, socks, and jacket. Dean rolled his eyes at his older self. He bit his lower lip as he watched Castiel strip. He then felt bad for Castiel, this was his first time, it should be sweet, gentle and slow. Not rushed, rough, he then took off his clothes and looked away. He felt awkward doing this in front of his older self.

Castiel stood up from the bed to unzip his pants and take them off along with his boxers. He hesitated on taking off his shirt. He still had the very visible hickeys along his shoulders and neck. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he made his decision. They’re both the same person why does it matter? He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Dean hums in appreciation and nods. One of his favorite things is seeing the marks he's left on someone else's skin, his claim. He licked his lips again and sits back.

Dean saw the hickeys and instantly knew where they came from. He bit his lower lip as he felt his heart nearly explode. "Where'd you get those hickeys from?" He asked as he kneeled on his bed and looked at Castiel. "Did he give you those hickeys?" He pointed at Older Dean slightly pissed.

Castiel blushed furiously and stuttered out his answer. “U-Uhh...y-yess..” he looked down at his feet, ashamed.

Dean growled and clenched his fists as looked at Older Dean. "What the hell dude? I fucking trusted you to stay here and watch over Cas! Obviously I was in the wrong for trusting you, because I didn't think that YOU WOULD FUCK AROUND WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" He looked over at HIS BOYFRIEND. "What did he do to you?"

“He barely did anything. He was mostly teasing me.” Castiel looked a bit disappointed. “Just grinding and a blowjob..” he blushed again when he said it out loud.

Dean has to keep himself from actually laughing at this situation and just shrugs his shoulders. "Hey man, it's not like he cheated or anything. He wanted to know what it felt like so I showed him. And boy, you should see him when he lets go." His eyes are seductive and hungry as he looks at the marks on Castiel's neck. "Don't worry, I left his virginity for you."

Dean calmed down, but he was still a little mad. He felt a little better once older Dean told him that he didn't take Castiel’s virginity, and he was grateful for it."A-Alright.."

Dean rolls his eyes and stands from his spot on the floor. He walks up to Castiel and grips the back of his neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. When he pulls away he nips at his lower lip and then lifts him up, wrapping Castiel's legs around his waist. "Watch this rookie." He winks at Younger Dean and lays Castiel back on the bed, motioning his younger self over to him. "I learned a few things that might interest you."

Castiel moaned into the kiss. Then, he squeaked when Dean manhandled him. He looked up at the older man with lust, fearful, and exciting eyes. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he waited for Dean to do his next move.

He looks over at Young Dean runs his hands over Castiel' thighs, letting skilled fingers dance across his erection. "Now, you're gonna have him squirming until he begs for more." He moves out of the way and guides Dean to take his place. "I want you to just put the very tip into your mouth and then just take him in as far as you can. He likes that." He crawls onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and sitting up against the headboard, pulling Castiel so that his head is on his lap. "You ready sweetheart?"

Castiel held onto older Dean’s arms and nodded. “I-I’m ready.” The fear started to fade as he took a couple of deep breaths. He looked up at younger Dean and nodded for him to go.

Dean nodded and hovered over Castiel before he bent down and put his tip in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it some before taking Castiel fully in as he felt his tip hit the back of his throat. He moved his head up and down at a slow pace at first testing his gag reflex a little before he finally relaxed and started to go a little faster making swallowing motions with his thrust every once in awhile.

Older Dean's hands travel down over Castiel's neck, caressing his skin gently. He leans down and nuzzles his face in his shoulder, nipping and sucking more marks as Younger Dean works over his cock. "Mmm. Bet you like that don't you?"

Castiel threw his head back and moaned loudly. He dug his fingernails into Dean’s skin. The pain from the hickeys mixed with the pleasure from his cock. “O-oh god..Please..” His mind went completely blank except for the pleasure as the two worked him over. Without thinking he started to buck his hips to get more friction.

Dean moaned softly around his cock as he sucked on it while bobbing his head. He grabbed the base of his cock and started to pump while he deep throated him. He used his other free hand to graze his middle finger against Cas' tight hole. He looked up at Older Dean before grabbing the lube from his top drawer. He then lathered up his middle finger before sliding it into Castiel. He moved his finger around slightly making sure that his hole was nice and lathered with lube. He then began to move his finger slowly in and out of Castiel watching him squirm and whimper.

Castiel had been so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t notice what Dean was doing. He spread his legs wider until one of them was hanging off the bed. He looked down at younger Dean with half lidded eyes as he continued to moan.

"Look at you, so compliant." He smirks and lets his travel down even lower, brushing over his chest to his nipples, he tweeks them between his thumb and pointer finger. His mouth trails up to Castiel's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking, his teeth grazing the skin slightly. The pressure in his pants is becoming unbearable as his now full erection presses into the back of the teenager’s head.

Dean continued to fuck him with his fingers slowly picking up the pace slightly curling his finger before adding a second. His own dick twitched as he kept sucking on Castiel' cock. He used his left hand to trail up his torso and grabbed Castiel’s right arm and squeezed it as he looked up at him.

Castiel looked up at Older Dean with his mouth hanging open letting out sweet moans. “D-Dean..It’s feels so good.. He jerked a bit and grabbed onto Young Dean’s outstretched arm. “I’m going to cum!” The pleasure just kept growing as the both of them kept teasing Castiel.

"Don't you dare." He pulls away and smirks at Younger Dean. "Can't let him cum yet. Better back away a little."

Dean looked up at him and pulled back from his cock and slowly continued to finger him. "What else should we do to him?"

“No no no!” Castiel shook his head. Tears of pleasure started to form in his eyes as Dean kept fingering him. That’s when he noticed. It felt odd since he never even had his own fingers there. The feeling quickly turned into pleasure as Dean started to rub over his prostate. “Please please!”

"Hmm. How prepped is he?" He pushes Castiel up a bit and rubs himself through the crotch of his jeans, hissing at the contact. "Fuck. Don't nail his prostate too much. Don't wanna get him off too early."

Dean looked up at Older Dean "He's pretty prepped...."

"Then I want you to fuck him. Obviously. He wants it." He smirks down at Younger Dean and unzips his own fly, sticking his hand into his pants and massages himself.

Dean nodded and grabbed the lube to lather up his cock before slowly pushing himself inside Castiel. He grabbed his hand and rubbed circles onto the back of his hand as he slowly began to move in and out of him in a comfortable pace. "Tell me if it becomes too much then I'll stop and let you get used to it.

Castiel nodded and groaned loudly when Dean entered him. He squeezed his eyes shut and whined. The slight burn turned into pleasure as Dean started to move. “It’s okay. You can move.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Dean with a tired smile.

Dean nodded and started to move a little faster. He grabbed Castiel's legs and put them on his shoulders as he continued to thrust into him.

Older Dean leans back against the headboard and watches the two, his own erection aching in his hand. "Fuck."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and dug his fingernails into his back. He left light scratch marks. “I’m so close!” He leaned up to kiss Dean and muffle his screams.

Dean continued to pound into as he moaned in the kiss. "Shh I got you baby." He cooed soothingly. He felt himself getting close as well as he started to hit Castiel's prostate repeatedly.

Castiel snuck a hand in between them to wrap it around his cock. He tugged on it a couple of times before cumming all over him stomach. He clenched around Dean’s cock and accidentally bit Dean’s bottom lip a little too hard.

Dean came deep inside of Castiel as he panted roughly. He moaned a little loudly once he felt Castiel biting on his bottom lip roughly. "Fuck!" He panted as he pulled out of Castiel and kissed him passionately once more "I love you.”

Castiel blinked up lazily at Dean with a sated smile. “I love you too..” he stroked Dean’s cheek with his hand. He tried to sit up but failed to as he winced and groaned loudly. “I’m going to be sore.”

"Yeah, that happens. It's not a bad kind of sore though." He shrugs and smirks.

Dean smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you when you’re sore." He smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

Castiel smiled and looked at Dean. “Thank you. I will appreciate that.” He laid his head down and closed his eyes as he sighed softly.

Dean slides from the bed, his unbuttoned jeans sagging around his waist. His erection bulges through the fabric of his underwear. He stretches and smirks. "You wanna go another round, sweetheart?"

Castiel opened his eyes and peered up at Older Dean. He looked down at the older man’s crotch before quickly glancing over at younger Dean with a blush. He finally set his eyes on older Dean’s face and nodded with a gulp. “I have enough energy for another round, yes.”

"I'm going to sit over there." Younger Dean pointed towards the chair. He grabbed his discarded boxers to put them on and sat down on the leather chair he had in his room.

Older Dean reaches down and pushes both his pants and boxers to the ground to lay at his feet. The smirk never leaves his face as he slips his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. He moves over to the bed again and slides up Castiel’s body, his fingers settling on his hips and squeezing. He flips them over and rests the boy on his lap without entering him.

Castiel hissed and placed his hands on Dean’s muscular chest to lift himself up a bit. “Ow it hurts.” He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and chewed on them. It was always a habit whenever he was in pain.

Dean leans forward and takes the fingers out of Castiel's mouth, replacing it with his own in a soft kiss. "Hey, I got you, sweetheart. Don't worry." He wraps his arms tightly around Castiel's waist, one hand sliding down between his still slick cheeks and massaging the rim of his sore entrance, his other slides around to wrap around his flagging dick, rubbing it against his own fully hard cock to stimulate him even further and raise the arousal. "I won't fuck you until you're good and ready."

Castiel whined at how sensitive he is. He lightly dug his nails into Dean’s chest. He leaned down to kiss him on the lips to muffle his whines and whimpers. It didn’t take long until he was fully aroused and moving with Dean.

"Mm there we go. That's more like it." The finger that's rubbing his hole slips inside of him, all of the way to the second knuckle and he take his time, bending the finger to very lightly rub over his prostate. He releases their erections so that they slide freely together when Castiel moves with him. Older Dean’s fingers were more thicker compared to young Dean’s. Castiel pushed himself back onto his fingers and thrusted forward to rub their erections together.

After a few seconds Dean adds a second finger to the mix and begins to scissor them inside of Castiel to stretch him out. Once he feels the boy’s muscles relax around him he pulls out and smirks up at him. He flips them again, not at all gentle like younger Dean. Dean grabs Castiel's hips and flips him so he's laying on his stomach. "You ready?"

Castiel grabbed onto the pillow and stuff his face in it before nodding. He braced himself for another round of fucking. Dean uses his hands to spread Castiel apart before slowly sliding his rock hard cock into the tight wet heat. He groans and leans over Castiel's back, letting him get used to the feel of Dean's thick length inside of him.

Castiel groaned loudly enough to be heard even if his mouth is muffled from the pillow. He turned his head to the side. “Oh my god I was right. You’re so big.”

"Mm Damn right I am Baby." He pulls almost completely out and then snaps his hips forward, slamming back into him. As he thrusts the boy’s body scoots further up the bed, so he grips his hips and pulls him back onto his cock, grazing his prostate. He moves Castiel so that his knees are on the floor and his ass is in the air, perfectly aligned with Dean's hips.

Castiel gripped the bed sheets as he was pulled onto his hands and knees. He couldn’t stop the loud moans coming out of his mouth as Dean fucked into him roughly. “Yes right there!” He was literally babbling non sense now. Just hoping that Dean wouldn’t stop.

"Fuck" He grips Castiel's ass in one hand as he pounds into him. His other hand resting on his lower back to keep him steady as Dean pumps his hips to hit that spot again, only this time harder, pounding into his prostate this time. "Gonna make you come untouched."

Castiel’s arms started to shake and he lowered himself to his elbows when he couldn’t hold his weight anymore. The filthy words that were being whispered to his ear and the pounding made him cum untouched all over the sheets. “Fuck!” He hung his head between his shoulders and whined when Dean kept going.

"So good for me." He can feel his own climax flooding through him, striking hard as he thrusts into Castiel. His body fills with electric heat as he lets go and comes, riding out his orgasm. Once he's gone completely soft he flops onto the bed and smirks at Castiel. Holding out his arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

Castiel tried to move over to his side the best he can. He laid his head on Dean’s chest and sighed softly as he closed his eyes. “I’m definitely going to be sore now. I don’t think I will be able to walk.”

Dean chuckles and wraps his arms around Castiel. "Yeah, good sex will do that to you." He nuzzles his face into his hair and sighs.

Castiel felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He peeked over his shoulder to see younger Dean.

“You need to rest.” The teenager smiled at him and kissed the back of his neck.

Castiel’s eyes started to droop as both Deans held him. They stayed with him until he fell asleep.

-

Castiel felt something on his face that woke him up. He groaned and tried to get away from all the touching. All he wanted to do was sleep but it looked like someone else had a different idea. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the two pair of green eyes who were staring back at him. “What’s going on?” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

Dean grinned, looking down at the small form of the teen. He looks over at the young version of himself and smirked. "I hope he didn't think he was done already. We can't have that. Losing your virginity should be fun." He looks his lips and leans down, brushing them lightly over Castiel's skin. "Mm. I bet you'd look pretty with two cocks in you."

Younger Dean smiled as he lightly kissed Castiel's neck as he gave it a few nibbles here and there as he looked up at his older self with a sly smirk.

Castiel looked at the two in surprised with a bit of fear. “W-what..?” He squeaked out and blush furiously.

Dean looked at him. "Shhh it's okay. Don't make so much noise. Wouldn't want to wake up my parents, now, would we?" He asked as he licked up Castiel's neck and all the way to his ear as he nibbled on it.

Older Dean slides from the bed and down Castiel, pliant well fucked body, the smirk never leaving his face. Once he reaches the younger boy’s legs he lifts them up, spreading them wide, and places one on each of his shoulders. "Anyone ever ate that pretty little ass of yours, sweetheart?"

Castiel groaned and looked up at Older Dean. He didn’t have the energy to protest. “N-no..how does it feel like..?”

"Depends on who's doing it." He uses both of his hands to spread Castiel's cheeks apart, putting his hole on display. Dean licks his lips and growls low in his throat before dipping his head down and flicking his tongue around the rim of muscle.

Castiel gripped onto the sheets tightly and threw his head back onto the pillow as he let out a loud moan. He turned his head and nuzzled in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to silent his moans and whimpers.

Dean's massive hands reach release his cheeks, burying his face into the perk of Castiel's ass and reaches above him to grip the meaty part of the younger boy’s thighs, massaging the delicate skin there. He lets the tip of his tongue dart inside if the other male’s body, wriggling inside of him until his entire tongue is sheathed in Castiel’s taste.

Dean smirked and watched his older self fuck Castiel with his tongue. He looked down at the teen and kissed him passionately as he shoved his tongue in his mouth and explored his mouth. He trailed his hand down to Castiel’s twitching cock with a smirk before stroking it.

Castiel panted into Dean's mouth and his moans started to grow louder as the pleasure began to get too much. Already knowing not to cum until they told him to. He couldn't form any words as he just babbled nonsense.

Dean reaches up and grips the base of Castiel’s cock, pulling his mouth away from the pleasuring and smirking up at him. "You're all good and slick now baby boy. You ready for my cock?"

Castiel peered up at Older Dean and nodded eagerly. “Yes, give it to me already.”

"Whatever you want Sweetheart." He moves forward, gripping Castiel's waist and sitting down on the bed. He pulls Cas onto his lap and positions him above his thick, throbbing erection, easing him down onto his cock with a satisfied hiss. "Shit, just been fucked and still so fucking tight."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck tightly and bit his shoulder to muffle his moan. His whole weight was supported by the older man since he could barely lift himself up. His mind was still foggy from the nap. He reached behind him for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "I'm ready."

"Mmm. There ya go. Relax baby." He reaches an arm around Castiel and runs a finger around his stretched rim, the feeling of it surrounding his cock makes him moan into the boys ear. "Fuck, so good in full. Gonna fill you all the way up baby."

Younger Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s hand to comfort him. "If it hurts then we will let you get used to the length'." He rubbed his hand soothingly before he added one finger along with older Dean’s fingers.

Castiel chewed on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself get stretched even wider. He felt the fingers move inside him along with Dean's cock. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Gotta make sure you're good and stretched first." He leans forward and latches on to Castiel's neck, biting down and sucking a bruise onto the skin. As Younger Dean adds his fingers he begins rocking into the teen.

Castiel tilted his head to the side so Dean can cover his neck with more hickeys. "It's taking forever" he groaned.

"I know, just be patient." He nods at Younger Dean once he has three fingers in, stretching Castiel out. "Alright, go ahead and push yourself in. Shouldn't be too painful now.

The teenager nodded and pushed himself in slowly. He wrapped an arm around Castiel and whispered in his ear. “It’s alright baby.”

"O-Oh god!" Castiel dropped his head on Older Dean's shoulder. His chest was rapidly moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shh. There we go. So fucking good." He groans and pushes himself all of the way inside of Castiel while the younger version of him slides in beside him, filling the petite teen all the way to the brim.

Dean groaned and started to slowly move with his older self.. He gripped Castiel's hips as he kept moving.

Castiel moaned and started to rub against Dean's stomach to get some friction on his cock. "please please touch me."

"You me to touch you baby boy?" He reaches a hand between them and grips at Castiel's cock with a gentle yet firm grip and slowly, teasingly starts to stroke him. "You look so pretty sitting on my Cock. So full."

Castiel sobs in relief and thrusts up into Dean's fist. Tears of pleasure suddenly started to stream down his reddened cheeks as he tried to keep up with them.

Dean wiped Castiel's tears away and moved a hand up to hold up his head as he kept up with his older self groaning keeping Castiel's head up as best as he could looking into his blue eyes.

Older Dean keeps one hand on Castiel's cock and uses the other to reach around and grab teen Dean's hand. He guides it to Castiel’s erection and wraps it around the base, signalling for him to squeeze and hold back any orgasm that may be building.

Castiel’s teary eyes looked up a younger Dean, and he whined when they denied his orgasm. He dug his blunt fingernails into older Dean’s back and left red scratches.

Dean squeezed his hand around the base of Castiel's erection as he was instructed he'd let loose on his grip for a couple seconds just to go back to the grip as he groaned loudly shutting his eyes tightly.

He picks up his pace when Castiel digs his nails into his shoulder, thrusting so deeply that he nails right into Castiel's prostate. He picks a wet trail up to the his ear and sucks the lobe between his teeth, nibbling.

By now Castiel is screaming in pleasure. Leaving nasty red marks on both of the men surrounding him. All over their arms and mostly on older Dean’s back. “Please, let me cum it’s too much.”

Dean threw his head back slightly in ecstasy he looked at his older self "Should we let him cum?" He licked his lips as he kept a tight grip he tried his hardest to keep the pace with his older self but it was harder than he thought.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'm close. You can let him cum but I want him to ride our cocks while he does." He stops his thrusting and leans back in his elbows a bit so that he can watch Castiel come undone above him.

When Dean finally let go of his cock he came all over his and older Dean’s chests. He gripped onto his shoulders before he could collapse. He lowered himself slowly and laid on his chest, despite the mess they made, as he kept whimpering.

Younger Dean kissed Cas' forehead "You did good, You did so good." He murmured rubbing his side lovingly mumbling soft praises he knew this had to have been hard for Castiel.

Older cums at almost the exact same time as Cas does and lets the younger boy slump against him. "Hey, look at you. You took that like a champ." He looks at his younger self and grins. "Remember, aftercare is always important. Don't ever leave em hangin."

Castiel groaned and let his eyes flutter shut. “I hope you will provide me with a snack at least. I haven’t ate since the morning.”

-

When Castiel and older Dean finally got dressed he carried the teenager bridal style since he couldn’t walk at all.

“My family is going to ask questions I don’t want to answer” Castiel blushed furiously.

“Don’t worry you can come stay at the hotel to rest.” Dean started to walk downstairs and out of the house. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck as he walked to the hotel. Once they arrived he placed the teenager on the bed gently before sitting on an empty chair.

“Can I see a picture of your Cas? I want to see what I would look like in the future” Castiel said.

Dean's face lights up at the opportunity to show of his angel and he sits up and pulls out his phone. He unlocks it and shows Castiel his background. "There's my angel."

Castiel grabbed the phone to look at the picture closely. “Hey, he has a pretty cool trench coat. Now, I know what I want for Christmas” he joked. He handed the phone back to Dean. “I’m going to have a hella of a good glow up.”

"He uh, he's pretty fucking amazing." Dean looks down at his phone with a soft smile on his face. "God I want to go home." He sighs, clearly missing his boy more than he's been letting on. He starts typing away at his phone, a small smirk on his face.

'Guess who I'm looking at right this second.'

He sends it off to Castiel. A few minutes later Castiel sent a message back.

‘I’m not sure. Sam? He is with you, right?’

Dean reads the message and chuckles

'No, Sam's investigating. I am looking at the younger versions of us. Would you believe that they're together?'

‘Oh, I didn’t expect that. How is it over there? Babysitting?’

'Haha. Yeah, I didn't expect it either. It's lonely. I miss the bunker. I hope we find this witch soon so that I can get home. You're not getting laid without me are you? Lol.'

‘How can I ever get laid? I made a stripper cry once.’

When Dean reads the message he bursts out laughing and then realizes that he had startled younger Castiel and clears his throat. "Sorry. Ignore me."

'LMAO that's my boy. Keep scaring away the strippers.'

‘I’ll keep scaring away the strippers then if that’s what you like.’

'Yeah, that's what I want, sweetheart.'

Older Castiel blushed furiously at the comment. Jack gave him an odd look which Castiel ignored.

‘Then why did you take me to that strip club?’

'Because....nobody should die a virgin...and maybe if you got laid I'd be able to pretend I was ok with it.' 

Dean swallows loudly and sends the message with shaking fingers.

‘Why would you want to pretend? Dean, does it bother you if I get laid?’

He reads over the message three times, each time he feels his heart jerk in his chest. Just the thought of Cas having sex with someone else makes him sick, guess that jealousy never really left.

'Yeah...'

That's all he sends before he moves to the mini bar and grabs an overpriced beer.

‘Well, you don’t need to worry. I don’t think I’ll ever get laid. Unfortunately, I’m going to die a virgin.’

A few minutes Sam entered the room and raised an eyebrow when he spotted a figure on the bed. “Uhh..what happened to him..?”

Dean looks up at Sam and sighs. "He tripped. I don't know man. Did you find out anything?" He takes a big swig of his beer and glances down at his phone.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows before setting his attention on the case. “Ah not really, but a good witch did provide a spell. I know I know what you’re going to say since you don’t trust witches. We don’t have to do the spell.”

Castiel's message makes his face go red and he hurries to reply to it before he chickens out.

'You...dont have to....if you don't want to.'

‘But you just said you wouldn’t like it if I had sex with someone. I wouldn’t want that to ruin our friendship.’

He tosses his phone lightly to the table and clears his throat, looking up at Sam. "Will it get us home?"

“No, it’ll help us find the witch. That’s something right?” Sam sat down on the empty chair.

"Then do it. I'm ready to get the he'll out of here." Dean looks down at his phone again and groans. "Oh man."

'Did you just friend zone me Cas? I meant me. You can have sex with me.'

“Alright alright, but where are we going to get the ingredients?” Sam took out a piece of paper and set it on the table for Dean to look at.

‘Ohhh, you weren’t very clear. I would love to engage in sexual intercourse with you Dean. I trust you.’

"I guess we look around the town. What's on the list?" Dean’s phone buzzes and he grabs it up to read the text. His face goes red and he runs his fingers through his hair.

'Jesus Cas, I'm trying to tell you something here. Can you help me out and not be your adorable oblivious self?'

Sam lists off the ingredients they need. “We can buy all of them in stores except for one thing. A real life skeleton bone.” Sam sighed. “The closest graveyard is miles away, and I think it’s a bad idea to take him.” He points at younger Castiel.

‘I’m sorry, Dean. What are you trying to say?’

"Yeah, alright. Uhh. Maybe the school has one? They have those freaky skeleton things for body class or whatever." He shrugs and takes a swig of his beer before reading the text. "Ah fuck. Here we go Sammy, wish me luck."

'I'm trying to say I want to do more than just have sex with you Cas....I wanna do all that stuff.'

Sam raised an eyebrow and tried to see what Dean was doing.

Castiel looked at the message in confusion until Jack looked over his shoulder to read it. “Finally! He’s saying he wants to fuck you and hold your hand. You know? Like what couples do.”

“Jack!” Castiel glared at the nephilim before typing out a response.

‘Yes, I would love that very much Dean. I know what you mean.’

"Hey, get outta here." He pushes Sam away from him so that he can't read the messages and types back.

'Really? Are you sure you know what I mean? Because I suck at this shit and I don't want you thinking that it's something else because this is pretty important.'

He sends it and sighs. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

‘Yes, I’m sure. Jack told me..in an inappropriate way at least..’

“Doing what?” Sam asked genuinely curious.

'What were his exact words to you?'

Dean shakes his head and looks up at Sam. "Your boyfriend is playing translator because Cas is oblivious and I suck with words." He props his feet up on the table and leans back. "I'm trying to be cute and tell Cas how I feel and I'm doing a shit job."

‘He said ‘finally! He’s saying he wants to fuck you and hold your hand. You know? Like what couples do.’’

Sam grinned and shook his head. “That sounds like him, and finally. I’m happy for you Dean.” He patted his brother on the back with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all gross about it." He shrugs Sam off and looks down at his phone. "Your boys a shit translator too but at least he got the main concept right." A happy grin spreads across his face as he types back.

'So does that mean you wanna do that stuff too? With me? Like do you like me too?'

“And who’s Fault is that? You keep saying weird stuff around him” Sam rolled his eyes.

‘Yes, Dean. I like you too.’

"Hey! I'm not the one giving him baths in the middle of the night ya sicko." He flips Sam the bird and his grin grows even wider as he reads the text. "Holy fuck. He said yes. Oh man." He runs his fingers through his hair and laughs out loud. "Fuck."

'Woah. Seriously? Because you can totally say no. I'll understand and we'll still be cool.'

“Don’t use that against me! He likes hot baths when he’s very cold.” Sam glared at Dean and crossed his arms.

‘If I wanted to say no I would’ve said so in the first place.’

Castiel had no expression on his face while he texted but he was literally squealing on the inside. Jack didn’t need to know that.

"Yeah, I bet and you're just there to make sure he doesn't drown, right?" He smirks at Sam and sighs. "Damn I feel awesome. Now I really can't wait to get home."

'Good. But no telling people I'm actually a sap, got it?'

“He doesn’t like being alone” Sam mumbled and rolled his eyes. “I’m going to sleep. You need to go to sleep too and stop texting your boyfriend. Are you going to sleep with a younger version of him?” He nodded towards the occupied bed.

‘Got it. My lips are sealed.’

"Uhh. I'll stay up a little longer, I want to talk to Cas a little more." Dean’s cheeks flush at the word boyfriend and he tries to fight back a smile. "HA. I have a boyfriend." He chugs the rest of his beer.

'Good, can't be ruining my reputation. ;) So, whatcha doin babe?'

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just don’t stay up too late I guess.” He stood up from the chair and walked over to the unoccupied bed. He laid down on it and once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

‘Trying to figure out how to open the portal.’

"Whatever you say Mom." He rolls his eyes and looks at Young Castiel before shaking his head and looking back at his phone screen.

'Well, that's boring. Sam found a spell to track down the witch so we're doing that tomorrow. I should be home soon.'

‘Then you should rest before you go find that witch. I don’t want you to collapse in the middle of a fight.

'But babe, I want to stay up and talk to you. :('

He is absolutely aware that he's being a sappy idiot but right now he could care less. This is the happiest he's been in a VERY long time.

Castiel couldn’t help the smile that formed. Even Jack noticed, but he decided to keep quiet.

‘We’ll talk in the morning. I’ll still be here since I don’t sleep at all.’

Dean sighs and shoots off a goodnight text before sitting his phone on the table and stripping down to his boxers. He climbs into bed and passes out almost instantly.

The next day Sam woke up first. He stood up from the bed and yawned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He lowered his hands and glanced towards Dean bed with a look of amusement. Dean and the teenager were snuggle against each other. Sam’s amused smile turned into a wicked one. Oh, this will be good for blackmail. He took out his phone and took a quick picture before putting it away quickly. The sound of Sam's phone taking a picture startles him awake and he looks around groggily. When the events of last night come back to him he grins widely and immediately reaches for his phone to shoot a good morning text off go his new boyfriend.

'Good morning Sunshine.'

“Glad you’re awake. Now get up and get dressed. The sooner we do this the sooner we’ll get home. Chop chop.” Sam clapped his hands.

Dean scrambles up from the bed and tosses on his clothes, the grin still on his face. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Gotta get home, got important things to do. Come on Cas, rise and shine!" He is far too cheerful to be Dean this morning.

Castiel groaned and sat up on the bed. “I don’t feel like going to school today.”

"Well too bad princess, get up, I'll walk you while Sam walks around to the rest of this town to grab the other shit we need. I'm getting my ass home today, I've got a boyfriend waiting." His excitement fills his features, making him look like a kid on Christmas.

“But I have to go home to get my backpack and change. I look like shit.” Castiel crossed his arms.

"Well let's go then. I've gotta get this show on the road, come on." He pulls Cas off of the bed and nudges him towards the door. "I'll take you home first."

“Ugh.” Castiel runs his fingers through his hair. “Do we have to walk? Why don’t you just steal a car?”

"What the hell, that's Sam's job, not mine. Besides, gotta walk off that soreness." Dean smirks and moves out the door, sticking his hands in his pockets, the grin still on his face.

“How can I walk it off if I can’t even walk?” Castiel rolled his eyes and started to walk to the direction of his house.

"Looks like you're walking just fine to me." He shrugs and let's Castiel lead them to his house. Once they get there he stands outside on the sidewalk while the younger version of his angel goes inside to get dressed.

Castiel checked the time on the stove and sighed in relief when he wasn’t late. He went up to his room to change and grab his backpack. Thankfully no one bothered him when he walked out the door. He pulled up his hoodie. “I hope nobody notices how ugly my face looks. If we walk to the school right now I’ll have at least five minutes to get to class.”

"Alright, let's go then." Dean let’s Castiel lead the way and it takes them about 15 minutes to walk to the school and when they get there Dean's the talk of the halls with his leather jacket and sexy smirk.

Castiel glanced over at Dean. “Why are you still following me? You’re going to get caught and the security guard is going to kick you out because you don’t have a pass.”

He shrugs and gives Castiel a wink. "I have my FBI badge handy, don't worry about it. Luckily I had it on me when we got trapped here. Plus, I need a human bone and this school has one."

“A human bone? I’m not even going to ask why. The human anatomy class is upstairs where all the science classes are. Down the hall to the left.”

"Thanks, sweetheart. Might not see you anymore after this though."

“Thank you, for everything..” Castiel blushed and smiled up at Dean.

He leans forward and places a soft kiss on Cash forehead. "It’s no problem. Now, I've gotta scram. See ya kid." He sends him a wink before walking away and letting Castiel walk into his class. Dean makes his way to the science wing, flashing his badge and making up a story about needing the bone for a missing persons cold case and is on his way on less than half an hour. He grins and shoves the human bone in his jacket before moving back down to the first floor where he left young Castiel.

Castiel had seen the text about a couple of hours later.

‘Good afternoon Dean. We figured out how to open the portal. Text me whenever you’re ready.’

As soon as Dean reads the text his face lights up in a giddy grin. He rushes to his hotel room so that he and Sam can start the spell.

'Me and Sam are summoning the witch now and then we'll be ready to head back home. Can't wait to get back.'

‘I can’t wait to see you. :)’

“You got the bone?” Sam asked once he saw Dean enter the room.

'Soon, Angel, soon.'

He sends off the text and nods at his brother, pulling the bone from his jacket. "Yeah and Cas says they're ready to open the portal whenever we are."

“I’m missing one more item. One of the workers told me I could find it in another store which is like what five hours away?”

Dean groaned, “Are you serious?”

“I know. I’m sorry Dean. I have the address though. The sooner we go the sooner we’ll be back home.” Sam started to head out of the room. “Come on. I’ll hotwire a car. It’ll be faster instead of walking.”

"Man, whatever. You're driving, I wanna at least talk to Cas on the way." He pulls his phone back out and starts typing out a text. 

'Sam's missing an ingredient, gotta drive 5 hours to get it. :('

He leans against a wall and waits for Sam to got wire the nearest car.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just keep on the look will you? I don’t want to be stuck here any longer more than you do.” He looked around before breaking the glass of a car window with his elbow. He stuck his arm in and unlock it before getting in. He crouched down a bit to find the wires.

Castiel huffed as he texted Dean back.

'5 hours that seems like a while Dean why don't you just let me get it for you, less driving time for you and Sam.'

Dean huffs and looks around, watching Sam's back until his phone vibrates again. He reads the text and rolls his eyes fondly at his new boyfriend.

'If it was that easy don't you think we would have done that? We're in an alternate dimension babe, it's not like you can just zap in and out.'

“Almost got it..” the car finally turned on, and Sam cheered. “There! Now get in Dean.” He closed the car door.

Castiel nodded in understanding.

'Yes Dean I understand I wish it was that easy but I miss you, it's boring without you <3.'

He sat alone in a bar as he drank alone wishing Dean was here with him.

Dean jumps when Sam starts the car and sighs, sliding into the passenger's seat and sticking his nose right back in his phone.

‘I know, I miss you too babe. Hopefully we'll be home soon so that I can entertain you.'

Once Dean got in Sam backed out of the parking lot and drove towards the location where they sold the last ingredient.

Castiel was basically done with his third drink when he texted Dean again.

'Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo you'd do that for meeee?;) <3 :* :3 :* 3>'

He sent the text thoroughly drunk by now as he used way too many emojis in one sentence and started gulping down his 4th drink.

Dean snorts at the amount of emojis at the end of that sentence and shakes his head. "Dork."

'Sweetheart, have you been drinking?'

He sends the text and leans back against the shitty cloth seat.

Castiel started drinking his 4th drink.

'Nooooo drihau drinking is bads for your lyver.'

Castiel sent the message. '*livr' he sent the other message he hit on the bartender for another free drink as he laughed at the texts.

"Jesus Christ, he's drunk. What if he decides to fuck someone else while I'm stuck here?!" Dean groans and starts typing out a message, a worried frown on his face.

'Please tell me you're at home. Or at least with someone responsible.'

Sam gave his brother an odd look. “I doubt Cas would do that. The worse that can happen is someone hitting on him and he accidentally smites them.”

'Bar. Mddle of twn. I didn't brin nobdy cause I needed fre drnks. ;) ;) gotts to save the $ DeAn.'

Castiel smiled giggling hysterically drinking his 5th drink before he got up and sat on a booth instead so he wouldn't fall on the bar stool.

'Free drinks??? What the fuck is that supposed to mean Cas?!’

Now Dean’s definitely questioning what's about to happen. He gets the first text sent and immediately sends another one.

'Better remember you've got a boyfriend now and us humans don't take that lightly. Don't make me kick someone's ass.'

Castiel furrowed his brow.

'Nothing bad DeAn just sme mindlss flirtInggg. Lve it whn you get so protectve.'

He texted finishing up his last drink tossing his head back against the back of his seat "I need one more pretty face!" He shouted making the bartender give him a final drink

 

'Dammit Cas, no. That's not something you do. Just, go home and drink. Safely. I was hoping I'd get to talk to you during this five hour drive.'

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at off angles.

Castiel pouted and texted back quickly.

'I'll jst drive hme and you can talk tooooo meeeee K, K I'll just call you while I drve hmee.'

He sent the text as he stood up and walked out of the bar waving at the bartender before he left.

'WHAT?! I don't fucking think so! You can't drive home like that, you'll kill someone! You better call a cab or an uber or whatever the hip thing is now a days.'

Dean sits forward and glares fiercely at his phone.

'Butt my car is hear an the hose is thre. I cnt leve my car here DeAn.'

Castiel frowned as he sat on the hood of his car waiting for Dean to respond

'You can, and you will. I'll take you to pick it up tomorrow. Just, get a ride.'

Dean fiddles with his phone, trying not to look to worried in case Sam decides to call him on the worried boyfriend card.

'Fne butt you're calling me wen I get an urber.'

Castiel sent calling up the uber app he got one night when Sam told him to get it he waited for the car which was a couple minutes away he pressed a kiss to his car and got up.

'DeAn I luv uuuu.'

'Oh my god, this is to cute. I'm going to have to lift some weights just to feel manly again. Let me know when your ride gets there babe. Love you too dork.'

Dean shakes his head with a soft chuckle before relaxing back into the seat again.

Castiel smiled his uber pulled up giving him the address. He called Dean to talk to him he waited for him to pick up as he buckled himself in laughing hysterically again as he thought of cats.

His phone starts ringing and damn near makes him jump. He answers it immediately with a grin. "Hey ya sweetheart, I guess your rides there?"

"Hells Yeah! It's super comfy annnnddddd I get to talk to youuu!" Castiel giggled over the phone "I really really super duper miss you Deannn." He mumbled leaning back in his seat.

"God dammit, quit being so cute I'm sitting right beside Sam." His face heats up in a deep blush as he side eyes his brother. "I miss you too, Angel. Damn, only been together officially for 12 hours and I'm turning into a sap."

"It's cause you looooovvvveee me even though you're a big burly man who doesn't let anyone touch him unless it's sexually." Castiel laughed kicking his legs a bit "Hey driver do you have any candy I've got myself a sweet tooth and I need some sweets!" He got handed a jolly rancher making him squeal popping it in his mouth excitedly "Deannnn We should get a cat! They're fluffy and amazing even though you gets all sneezy around them."

"Damn right I'm a big burly man and don't you forget it, Sweetheart, but hey, I'm your big burly man." Dean switches his phone to the other ear and grins. "We are NOT getting a cat. Or a dog or any other animal."

Cas pouted "Deeeaaannnnn cats are sweet and and it would be my cuddle buddy for when you leave on trips like this." He complained whining a bit as he thrashed around in his seat "I'll just get a cat while you're not here so HA."

"And then I'll get rid of it. You can cuddle Jack when I'm not around, not some stupid cat. Besides, I'm the only thing that needs to be gettin your cuddles anyway." Dean sighs and leans his head back against the seat.

"If you get rid of my cat Dean Winchesterrrr I'd make your life worse than hell." Castiel mumbled in a deep voice trying to be serious before breaking into laughter again "I'd still cuddle you and stuff likes that."

"Oh yeah, that's real scary angel." Dean rolls his eyes with a fond smile. "Have you not made it home yet? What's taking so long?" He frowns down at his jeans, pulling at a small loose thread on the knee. He worries far more than he probably should but he can't help himself, especially when it comes to his lover.

"I don't know it's probably just traffic and stuffs, anywhoooooo how's the other dimension what's it like?" Castiel smiled kicking his legs a bit as he hummed to a song that came on the radio kicking his legs to the beat.

"Its shit. There's the teenage version of me and you and the little kid version of Sam and the mini us goes to highschool together. I hate it. It's nothing like home and the you version of you isn't here."

"Nothing fun has happened? I thought it would be fun in another dimension plus a younger version of you sounds cuteeeee maybe even cuter than youuuu."

"HA! No way. He's a giant dick." Dean pouts and looks out the window. "Not even close to cuter than me. You keep it up and I'll stay here with the teenage asshole."

"Awwwhh but Dean admits it you'd miss me, plusssss without you here I'm all alone without your hot piece of ass to stare at." Castiel laughed but whined softly leaning against the window of the car. "I really really really miss you." His voice had changed to a sadder tone as he wiped away any tears.

Dean's heart sinks and he sighs. "I'm sorry baby, I miss you too. I wish I was there instead of here, bit hey, cheer up ok? I'll be home soon and then you can share at my hot piece of ass all you want."

"No No you get home now you stupid jerk. You should just find something in that dimension or whatever that you cans teleport with, ya know?" Castiel was one of those emotional drunk people that always went from one emotion to another "Y-You know I could've hired a stripper or whatever they're called while you were gone. But I didn't cause cause I love you." He hiccuped laying back in his seat.

Dean's eyes go wide and he shoots up in the seat. "Hey! No way Cas, don't talk like that baby! You know that if I had another way to get home right now I'd be taking it instead of sitting in this goddamn car for five hours!"

Castiel frowned "W-Well I'm bo-bored and horny all alone." He hiccuped again and the car got on a bumpy. "Bet you d-don't even care." He hiccuped closing his eyes as he leaned against the window.

"I don't even care?? Cas, you know that's a lie! Come on babe, don't do this. The last time you got emotional drunk we ended up not talking for a week, and we were just friends then. I don't want to come home and not be able to touch you just because you got drunk and assumed the worst."

Sam stood quiet in the driver’s seat as Dean argued with his new boyfriend. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m pretty hungry. I’m going to stop by a restaurant.”

Dean glances over at Sam and gives him a sharp nod before turning his attention back towards his phone conversation. "Cas, come on sweetheart."

Sam pulled up into a parking lot and glanced over at his brother. “Do you want anything? A burger or some pie?”

Dean shakes his head in a VERY uncharacteristic denial of pie and sighs when Castiel doesn't answer him. "God dammit Castiel, talk to me right now."

“Okay..” Sam got out of the car and closed the door before going inside the restaurant.

Castiel was brought to the house and he stumbled inside "Well like this is great you're in another dimension and hell I could probably throw myself a party. Stupid people stupid dimensions and stupid being alone." He laid down in bed and put Dean on speaker phone

Dean groans and lays his head back on the seat again. "Ok. I give up. Do whatever you want. I'll just sit here and worry about if my boyfriend is fucking some random person."

"Hey I wouldn't fuck anyone else I'm not a douchebag unlike how you are sometimes." Castiel grabbed a blanket from his bed huddling up as he pouted being mad at Dean.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! God dammit, I thought I was going to get to talk to my fucking boyfriend on the ride there, I guess I was wrong. Jesus Christ, I haven't even done anything and I'm on the fucking chopping block."

"I was just kidding Deeeeaaaannnnn it was a joke stupid." Castiel laughed and flipped onto his back "I lovveeee youuuuu Deano." He giggled like crazy and smiled.

 

His frown doesn't leave as he runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Sure. You too, Angel." He's trying very hard not to be the guy who takes everything to heart but given his past relationships it's a hard thing to overcome.

"Dean I wish you would've told meeee before I got wasted, plus if I drink some waters I'll get semi sober, right?" Castiel didn't know the drunk statistics and he just wanted to get sober for Dean

"In my defense I didn't know you would be drinking. It's fine, just drink some water and sleep it off. I'll make Sammy talk to me on the way there or something."

Castiel shook his head "I'm not gonna sleep I'll just get some water and talk to you's." He smiled and got up getting some water and drinking it slowly.

"Yeah ok. Fine." Dean props his feet up on the dash of this piece of shit car that Sam stole and groans. "I wish Sam would hurry up so we can get this shit over with."

Castiel chuckled. "Well maybe he's just contemplating whether to get you some apple cake." He laughed hysterically drinking some of the water trying his hardest not to spill but failing quite miserably.

"Apple Cake." Dean shakes his head and chuckles. "Ya know what, I bet that's exactly what he's doing. You’re so smart." He grins and flips down his visor to check himself in the mirror. He flinched at all of the scratches peeking out of his shirt.

Castiel smiled. "I really can't wait to see you Dean you have no idea how much I've missed you." He put the phone on his chest as he laid down on the bed talking to him.

Sam finally got in the car with a bag of food. He turned on the vehicle and started to drive again.

Dean smiles but tries to hide it from Sam by turning towards the window. He clears his throat and looks fiddles with the little window knob on the car. "I miss you too. A lot."

“I missed you too Dean” Sam teased and glanced over at him with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth Samantha. I missed you like I would miss a case of the clap." He rolls his eyes and then glares at his brother.

While Dean and Castiel kept talking Sam was getting more annoyed. Finally, they arrived at their destination. “We’re here!” The outburst made Dean jump.

Castiel had passed out talking to Dean by now he was laying in bed wasting the minutes on his phone when he heard Sam's shout he woke up "Well looks like you have no need to talk to me anymore baby."

Dean looks out the window and sighs. "Alright, you get some sleep and I'll be over here fighting a witch and getting us out of here.”

Sam got out of the the car and headed inside. “Hurry up Dean!”

Castiel nodded "O-Okay love you." He mumbled before ending the call before Dean could respond snuggling a pillow like he usually does when Dean’s not here.

Dean sighs and hangs up the phone before jumping from the car and moving towards Sam. "Alright Moose. Let's get this over with.”

“Luckily for you I know what aisle it is on. If you want to grab something else be my guest.” Sam opened the door to the entrance and let his brother enter before following after him.

"Then why the hell did you even need me?" He shakes his head and steps into the store. "I'm going to get an energy drink and some jerky. You want anything?"

“Nah, and you were getting pretty cranky in the car. Get some air and stretch your legs out and stop being a jerk.”

"Hey! I wasn't being a jerk! Stop being a bitch." He moves through the store and grabs his jerky and then goes to the cooler and buys a pop. He looks around rolling his eyes at the weird combination of things in this store. He rolls his eyes and makes his way to the counter.

Once Sam grabbed what he needed he met his brother at the counter. “I knew you would be such a worried boyfriend.”

"I wouldn't talk Samantha, you're like a worried mother any time your boyfriend is alone." He grabs his snacks and moves out the door.

Sam thinned his lips together and paid the cashier before grabbing the bag and following Dean quickly. “At least I don’t deny it.”  
"At least I'm not whipped." He smirks and slides into the passenger’s seat and pulls out his drink. He cracks it open and takes a big swig.

“You are too.” Sam rolled his eyes and got in. He was about to turn it on when his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. “It’s your younger self calling..”

 

"Fuck. Alright." He takes the phone from Sam and answers the call. "What do you want mini me?"

"Cas. Gone." Younger Dean choked out, fear in his voice as he nervously bounced his leg.

"Wait wait wait. Slow down and repeat that." He waits not so patiently for his younger self to catch his breath and speak again, tapping his fingers the whole time.

"Cas...Cas is gone, he's g-gone." Dean breathed heavily as he put his head in his hands he could barely breathe his heart was racing practically having a panic attack.

"What do you mean gone? Where did he go?!" Dean glances over at Sam with a furrowed brow. "He says Cas is gone."

Dean shook his head "I-I don't know I was supposed to be with him t-today after school he's gone Dean. I'm scared what if he's hurt what if this is our fault oh god what if this my fault." He continued to have his freak out.

“Gone? I thought you left him at school.” Sam started the car and drove back. He broke the speed limit as his brother kept barking orders.

"Ok, you gotta calm down. Have you checked everywhere? All of his hang outs?"

"Yes I have do you think I'm a fucking idiot?! I even talked to all his teachers they didn't say anything he's gone like poof nowhere to be seen."

"Well you are me and I'm not the smart one." He shrugs and sighs. "Alright, we're on our way back. Just hang tight, keep trying to get a hold of him and if you hear anything let us know."

"His phone says it's out of service it goes straight to voicemail. I'm really worried old me, he's never out of contact unless he's mad at me."

"Hey, I'm not old! Maybe he is mad at you, you are kind of a shit head." He pulls another phone from the glovebox and starts dialing Castiel's number.

"Check for yourself, jackass." Dean muttered sighing as he put the phone on speaker phone instead as he continued to have his panic attack.

 

"Alright, were about three hours out. We'll be there as soon as we can and then we'll find Cas. It'll be okay" He puts on his most reassuring voice and looks at Sam.

"Alright just b-be quick please I'm worried as hell and you know what happens when we get worried, we start to get angry and freak the fuck out."

"Trust me, I know. We're coming." He hangs up and screams, barely refraining from throwing his phone. "This witch is gonna get it."

“Dean, calm down. Maybe, the witch isn’t the one who has him. He can be anywhere else” Sam suggested.

"It’s too much of a coincidence Sammy! She knows he's our weakness and she's using him against us. Don't think for a second that if Jack was here she wouldn't have him too."

Sam clenched his jaw. “Don’t bring him into this alright? We’ll find him, and if it makes you feel any better we can use the tracking spell to find Cas. Just keep your side comments to yourself while I’m trying to help you.”

Dean takes a deep breath and runs a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm just so goddamn mad. I just want to get the hell out of here and rest."

“The witch is just trying to get to you. Knowing where to push the right buttons. Why don’t you sleep for the remainder of the ride?”

"I don't think I could sleep if I tried. This bitch has dug her own grave. I won't hesitate to blow a bullet into her skull."

“Trust me. Once we have her trapped you’ll be the one to shoot her. I’ll let you take this one.”

Dean sighs and leans back in the seat, his eyes closing. "Yeah. Alright." Before he can say anything else he's completely out.

Sam drove for about fifteen minutes when he stopped at a red light. He leaned back against his seat and sighed. He thought about what Dean said that the witch would capture Jack. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before sighing and grabbing his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number of the phone he gave Jack and waited for the nephilim to answer.

After the third ring Jack's voice sounds over the line. "Hello, Sam!" Even with the energy it sounds sleepy, like he has just woken up.

“Hey Jack. I’m sorry did I wake you?” Sam held his phone to his ear with one hand while he placed his other hand on the steering wheel.

"Umm. Yes, but it's ok. I don't need much sleep and I would rather talk to you. I miss you, when do you come home?" He sits up in his bed and rubs sleepily at his eyes.

Sam smiled, “I missed you too, and we’re still not sure. Hopefully today though.”

"Well, I hope that you're right. I believe in you!" He yawns wide and stretches out his back groaning. "Our bed is too big for just me. It's lonely."

“Shouldn’t you be glad? You’re always kicking me in your sleep and take the whole space.”

He pouts even though he knows Sam can't see it. "Its no fun if I have no one to kick...or to cuddle up with. You're like a giant space heater."

“We have a heater in the bunker you know. Use it” Sam chuckled.

"But Sam....You're my favorite heater." Jack wraps the blanket around him and cuddles into it.

“Well, when I’m not there use the one at the bunker. I don’t want you to get sick, again. You know what happened the last time.”

"You cuddled me and made me soup....the downside was that my head felt like it was inflated. Does it help if I tell you I'm under my blanket?"

“Yes, I was just checking up. Wanted to know how you’re holding up.”

There's a hesitant silence before Jack sniffles and clears his throat. "I.....I am holding up fine. I'm glad you called. I haven't spoken to you in a long time." His voice cracks at the end, signifying his attempt to keep the sadness from his voice.

Sam frowned, “I know I’m sorry Jack. Trust me once we get home I’m pretty sure we’ll take a break for hunting for a bit. Now that Dean has a new boyfriend.”

"I hope so. Father is very upset because Dean isn't here. He was drunk when he came home." He chuckles and ruffles his own hair. "Are you driving?"

“Tell me about it. I had to hear their whole conversation because I couldn’t go anywhere else, and yeah I am.”

"It’s dangerous to drive while on the phone Sam, you could cause a wreck." Jack tsks disapprovingly and frowns.

“I’m fine, Jack. There isn’t much traffic anyways don’t worry.”

"That impossible, I live with the Winchesters. I always worry." He shakes his head with a fond smile.

“Then you worry too much. We can take care of ourselves.”

"I worry too much? You panic if I say I got a paper cut." He says with a straight face.

Sam chuckled awkwardly. “Okay, you got me there. I’m sorry.”

"Exactly. At least I don't go getting myself thrown into an alternate dimension by a witch. I think my worry amount is accurate."

“I know. I know. I promise I’ll be okay. At least you’re having some father and son time with Cas.”

"Yes, except for tonight. I'm glad that you called. I was very alone. He's been gone most of the day." Jack shook his head and sighed.

“That makes the two of us. Dean has been hanging out with the younger version of Cas and called the older version.”

"Well, now I'm here and you can talk to me." He grins and sighs, looks down at his phone. "I wish I could see you though."

“I’m sorry I don’t have an iPhone. I have android, and I guess that’s why Dean always makes fun of me.”

"Well, if an iPhone helps me see your face when you're away I think that you should get one too."

Sam rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

"I'm on the side of seeing your handsome face. Just because the flannels smell like you doesn't make me miss you less."

“Are you stealing my flannels again?”

Jack hesitates for a whole five seconds before speaking. "No." His voice is soft and small.

“You should know by now that I know when you’re lying.”

"But....they're warm...." Sam could hear the pout in his voice.

“The last time you stole them I didn’t have a shirt to wear for the whole day.”

"I don't see the problem there. Your argument isn't very convincing."

Sam sighed, “humans need clothes to cover themselves. Or I would go to prison for public nudity.”

"Not if you stay naked in this bed with me." jack smirks and tangles his hand in his oversized sleepshirt.

“And are you the one who’s going to bring me food, water, and protection huh?”

"Of course! I'll take care of you!" There's a large grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye now. "Always!"

Sam smiled at Jack’s energetic response. “Well now I know I can rely on you when I don’t have any clothes.”

"Of course! I've never failed you while naked before."

Sam chuckled. “Okay, just make sure to not say those kind of things in public.”

"I'm not a complete idiot Sam. I know that people don't need to know what we do in our private room. I have learned a few things."

“We don’t want to traumatized them because I also don’t want to be traumatized. I got to go we’re just arriving at the hotel. I’ll call you later if anything comes up but just know I’m coming home.”

"Alright. Goodnight Sam. I miss you. Hurry back ok?" Jack rubs his eye with his free hand and yawns.

“I miss you too, and I promise.” Sam smiled once again and hung up the phone. He parked the car and nudged Dean away. “We’re here sleepy head.”

Dean startles awake and hits his head on the ceiling. "Ow fuck!" He rubs the spot and glares at Sam, sliding out of the car.

He chuckled and got out of the car with his bag. “How’d you sleep?”

"Like a baby." Dean grabs his own bag and moves towards their hotel room, opening the door and moving inside.

“We only got one shot. Do you want to locate Cas or the witch?” Sam looked at his brother with his most famous puppy eyes.

"Ok...well, I'm 97% sure that where one is the other is there too, so let's just locate the witch and get the hell out of here. If he's there we'll rescue him. As great as he is he's not my Cas and not my problem." As he says this a twinge of guilt shoots through him and he looks away from Sam.

“Good choice. Let’s do the spell and get out of here before Little you comes and decides to actually kill us.”

"Yeah, good idea." He steps forward and starts helping Sam with the spell, tossing ingredients together and mixing things when he's told so.

“Now, all we do is follow the rag. It’ll lead us right to the witch.”

"Okay, that's not weird at all." Dean shakes his head and motions for Sam to take the lead.

“Our kind of weird of course.” Sam started to follow the floating rag.

"Yeah. Our kind." He follows behind Sam, watching the rag with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s entertaining actually. We find something new and weird everyday.”

"Sam...you need a different hobby." He looks up at his brother with both eyebrows raised.

“I have enough hobbies to entertain myself. You need new hobbies.” Sam shook his head.

"Oh I'm about to have new hobbies." Dean wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed “ugh. Please do not share.”

"Come on Sammy, you know you wanna know all the horny details."

“I don’t want to know what my brother and best friend does behind locked doors. I have my own privacy.” Sam grimaced.

"You and Jack are worse." Dean laughs and shakes his head just as they arrive at an old abandoned looking Cabin. "Well, here we are."

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Do you think she travels through dimensions? How would she know a cabin is here?”

"How would I know? I don't make a habit of asking questions. Maybe she just stumbled across it. But then again, it would explain how she pulled that spell out of her ass."

“I’m just curious. I don’t know about this but I have a feeling that we aren’t supposed to travel through different dimensions.” Sam shrugged.

"I don't think that's something we should be doing either but here we are." Dean shrugs and pulls out his gun, complete with Witch Killing bullets. "Lets ice this bitch."

Sam pulls out his gun also and follows his brother to the front door. He was about to open it when Dean kicked it open instead. “Really? She’ll know we’re here now.” He gave him a bitch face.

Dean shrugs and makes his way through. "Good, she'll know to be scared."

Sam didn’t say anything else. He just went on his merry way to find the witch.

Dean glares at his back as they make their way through the house. He finds a door that looks suspiciously like a basement and opens it, looking down the dark staircase.

Once Sam finished looking through all the rooms he walks over to where Dean is. "Do you wanna go down there while I keep watch up here?"

"Uggghhh yeah, I guess I have to." Dean sighs and starts creeping slowly down the stairs, his gun trained in front of him.

Castiel let out a muffled scream again he was crying for help as best as he could as he was held in restraints beaten badly letting out another scream.

Dean moves faster once he hears the screams, rushing down the steps to the young boy. "Cas?!"

Castiel looked at him tears streaming down his face a cloth was tied around his face to keep it like a gag he tried to call out to Dean as he kicked his legs.

"Hey, calm down. I got you. I'm gonna get you outta here." Dean moves over and starts untying his bonds.

Castiel closed his eyes tight his hands shakily lifted up untying the gag. "Everything hurts." He rasped out his voice broken most likely from all the screaming hoping someone could've heard him.

"I know, we’ll get you out of here and to the hospital. Go up those stairs and to Sam. He'll get you outta here and to your Dean."

Sam went down the stairs "the witch is here! I came down here to warn you." He spotted Castiel and he walked over to him. “Hey, it's going to be okay." He ripped a piece of cloth from his long sleeved flannel and tied it around Castiel's leg where it was bleeding pretty bad.

"Get him outta here Sammy, I'll take care of the witch and then we can get the hell back home."

“What about you? I can’t leave you here if this is what she did to Cas.” Sam tried to help the teenager up.

"Just get him the hell outta here Sammy!" He says as he runs up the stairs, his gun drawn. "Come on bitch, let's go!"

Sam grabbed onto Castiel’s arm and helped him up the stairs. “Come on.”

Castiel looked at Sam and winced with every step. "Just get me to the car I'll try to call Dean."

“Alright.” Sam sighed and just carried Castiel to the car. He laid him down on the back seat and shoved a cellphone into his grasp. “Well, this is goodbye.” He patted him on the back before going back inside.

"Just b-be careful I would hate f-for you or Dean to get hurt because of me." Castiel dialed Younger Dean’s phone number.

“Dean!” Sam called out as he entered the house with his gun raised.

Dean's about to go around a corner when something hard is coming down and cracking him in the head. He crumples to the floor in a heap.

Sam sprinted towards his brother and crouched down next to his body. “Dean Dean! Talk to me.” He tapped on his cheek.

Dean groans as he comes back conscious. His head pounds and he reaches up, grabbing the spot that was hit. "Don't worry bout me go get that witch."

“Where is she?” Sam looked around.

"I don't know but she's the one that knocked me in the head."

Sam raised his gun and started to shoot at the moving black figure.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it!"

Sam managed to shoot her in the leg. The figure let out a cry and dropped onto the floor. “You damn hunters!” He helped Dean up. “I told you can have this one.”

"What would I do without you Sammy?" Dean gets to his feet with Sam's help and aims his gun at the witch. "I'm tired of dealing with you."

The witch crawled back towards the wall. “How does it feel to see a version of your angel beaten?” She hissed. “I should’ve captured the real one.”

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dean lowers the gun and shoots her in the other leg as well. "You'll never ever, be able to touch my Angel, bitch" while she's screaming in pain he aims the gun at her head and pulls the trigger.

Sam put his gun away. “Should we burn the body?”

"That would probably be smart but I'm not really in a body burning mood." Dean shrugs and pulls out his cell phone, clicking on Castiel's name and hitting the dial button.

“Leaving the dirty work for the others okay” Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel answered the call “hello Dean” he said cheerfully.

He flips Sam the bird and grins as Castiel answers. "Hey Cas, we ganked the witch, we're officially ready to come home."

“Okay, just be careful when you cross.” Castiel nodded at Jack meaning to ‘go ahead.’ “We don’t want you to cross to another AU now do we?”

"Hell no. This crap is for those weird fangirls." He shudders and looks up when he sees the portal opening up. "Here I come Angel, be ready." He hangs up and motions for Sam to go on through. "Your boys waiting."

“One sec.” Sam held up his finger as he was on his phone. He sent the secret photo he took to young Castiel’s phone before putting it away. “Alright, I’m ready now.”

"What the hell did you just do? That looked suspicious." He glares at his little brother and then shrugs. "Whatever, let's get out of here."

“I didn’t do anything..” Sam said quickly then jumped into the portal before Dean can say anything.

"Dammit Sammy!" He jumps through after him and lands on the other side, back in the bunker. Luckily this time he lands on his feet. Before he can get steady a big gust of wind from the closing portal pushes him over and right into the waiting angel.

When Dean knocked into Castiel in surprised the both of them fell onto the ground with Dean on top of the angel. Meanwhile, Sam couldn’t stop the smirk and the laughter.

Dean's face flushes at the position but grins nonetheless. "Well, welcome home me.”

From just over to the side Jack pops out of nowhere and jumps onto Sam like a spider monkey. "SAM!"

Sam did expect something from Jack and didn’t manage to fall like how Dean had. “Hey Jack. I hope you were behaving while I was gone.”

Castiel blushed furiously and chuckled nervously. “Welcome home Dean.”

 

Jack grins and nods. "Yes, I helped father research and then I opened a portal. Also I watched movies in your room. I'm glad you're home!"

With his heart beat thudding in his chest Dean leans down and captures Castiel's lips in kiss. Years of repressed sexual tension bleeds through his lips and into Castiel’s and he can't help but to groan.

“That’s good, and that’s our queue to leave.” Sam walked to over his to room with Jack still gripping onto him.

Castile kissed back and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

When they get into Sam's room Jack jumps from him and moves over to the bed where the laptop is still sits open. "I was watching a show called Stranger Things but it got to scary so I decided to wait for you. Because I'm not supposed to watch scary things without you right?"

Sam smiled and his heart skips a beat. He did miss Jack a lot. “Alright, do you still want to watch it? Or we can just watch some cartoons your choice.”

Jack sits back on his knees and scrunches his face up in concentration as he thinks about his options. "Hmm. I wanna watch a scary movie! I haven't watched one of those in a long time. Can we?"

“Sure, let’s just hope you don’t get nightmares, again. I don’t want to change the lightbulbs so soon.” Sam sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard.

Jack pouts, his lower lip poking out as he grabs the laptop and sits it on the bed beside Sam before he crawls up and cuddles up between Sam's legs. He scrolls through the Netflix list and hums, picking The Curse of Chucky. "This one?"

Sam took out his phone and glanced up momentarily to check what movie Jack picked. “Chucky. The reason why I hate dolls, but why not.” He glanced back at his phone and sent a picture to Castiel.

"Okay! I enjoy dolls they're pretty." He clicks on the movie and cuddles back into Sam, ready to watch. "I missed you very much while you were away."

“Sure, and I missed you too Jack, but I’m kinda glad we didn’t take you. It was a pretty dangerous hunt.”

"Father said that there were younger versions of yourselves. That must have been interesting." He speaks to Sam but his eyes never leave the laptop screen.his head is nestled up against Sam's chest, right where his heart is.

“Yup, it was pretty weird too, but our kind of weird I guess.”

"I don't like our kind of weird. It can sometimes be scary." Jack reaches down and finds Sam's hand, pulling it into his lap so that he can play with his fingers as the movie starts to become scary.

“And that’s why I try not to bring you. I want you safe.” Sam patted Jack’s head with his unoccupied hand.

-

A low growl leaves Dean's throat when Cas' fingers tangle in his hair and he forces himself to pull away so he doesn't fuck him in the middle of the floor. Instead he nuzzles his face in Cas' neck and smiles. "Missed you."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled. “I miss you too. Can we get off the floor? It’s getting a little uncomfortable now..”

Dean groans and pulls away with a pout, standing from the floor. He holds his hand out for Castiel to help him up and as soon as they're on their feet he's wrapping his arms right back around him, not wanting to let go after not being able to do this for so long.

Castiel also wrapped his arms around Dean again. “How was it? Did you get into any trouble other than the witch?”

His eyes go wide and he clears his throat. "Um well.....no not really? I uh. Had a great time but I'd much rather be here." He leans forward and starts planting small kisses on Castiel's neck, trying to distract him.

Castiel pulled away from Dean when he heard his phone rang. He opened Sam’s message and furrowed his eyebrows when he read ‘Even Dean is protective of a younger version of you.’ Then he saw the photo. An amuse smiled formed as he started to laugh.

He pouts when Castiel pulls away and then pouts even more when he starts laughing. "What? What's so funny?" He reaches out and snatches Cas' phone to look down at the picture of himself and Young Castiel. "What the hell?! Dammit Sam!"

“That’s very cute Dean. I wish he had taken a picture of your younger self.”

"S'not cute. Dammit." Dean hands Castiel back the phone and crosses his arms. There's a pout on his face but he's glaring at nothing in particular.

“I wouldn’t blame you. The younger version of myself does look cute.” Castiel smiled and put his phone away.

His face heats up and he runs the back of his neck. "Hey, yeah. Real cute, but I didn't come back home to talk about that crap. That place was shit, and I hated it. Little me was a dick.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Nothing new. He’s actually like you.” He smiled letting Dean know he was teasing.

"Oh is that right? I'll show you a dick." The hunter charges forward and grabs Castiel up around his waist, gripping his hips and starting to tickle him.

Castiel started to laugh and tried to get away from Dean. “No! Don’t do that!”

"Don't do what? This?" He moves up Cas' waist, continuing his tickle attack. "Why not? You're awful cute when you laugh."

“Dean stop!” Castiel finally managed to escape from his grip and ran towards the hallway.

“I’m coming for you!” Dean grinned as he chased after the angel.


End file.
